RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx (Remastered)
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: When Ruby accidentally enters an alternative dimension, she meets a mysterious man. What secrets does he hide and how will those secrets affect Team RWBY? (Not a rewrite?)
1. Onyx Mordant

**_Onyx Mordant_**

* * *

 **Welcome to the remastered version of _RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx_. Don't expect regular updates, but I'll be updating by Acts. This is not a true rewrite. All of the major and most of the minor plot points will be the same and while there will be some differences, it's primarily spell checks, updated outfits, and better descriptions, etc.**

* * *

 **Also know that the sometimes the specials at the end of the chapter include spoilers (There will be a warning.)**

 **The specials with spoilers are intented for readers of the original, they should know most of what's in it.**

* * *

 **Act 1:**

* * *

 **The Shadow Zone**

* * *

Everything is grey, the soil, the grass, the sky, even the sun. A shadowy figure walks in the distance. His black, ankle long coat blowing in the wind as he approaches a tent. As he enters the tent he looks at a wooden board. It is marked with thousands of scratches. The man grabs a knife and scratches on one more.

"Ten years." His dead, gravely voice speaks.

A growl can be heard outside the tent. The man looks in the direction of the noise. He puts the knife down and grabs his weapons, Dark Sympathy and White Wolf.

Dark Sympathy is a silver katana with a black leather handle. The habaki is composed of two black arrow tip shape panels with a silver trim that wrap around the back of the blade. They are placed one on top of the other while going up the blade. The weapon's scabbard is a matte black with silver lining the opening.

White Wolf is a golden katana with a black blade and ito. The habaki is a golden rhombus wrapped around the back of the blade. White Wolf's scabbard is matte black with gold lining the opening.

* * *

Team RWBY runs through Emerald Forest, heading back to Beacon.

"Whoa!" Ruby shouts as she dashes across the beaten path. "Last one back cleans the dorm!"

"That's ridiculous!" Weiss responds. "You're only doing this because you know your semblance will give you an advantage!"

"It actually sounds fun!" Yang says.

"Fine." Weiss says, convinced by the excitement on the sisters' faces. "But I don't intent to lose."

Weiss smirks and used her Glyphs to give her a boost and an early lead. Ruby uses her semblance to pass Weiss. Yang and Blake struggle to keep up. Ruby lead is interrupted by a loud screeching. Suddenly a crimson portal opens in front of her. Ruby can't stop in time and speeds inside. By the time any of Team RWBY had caught up, the portal had shrunk to a size too small for any of them to fit.

* * *

On the other end of the portal everything looked the same as before, but everything was grey. Ruby turned around to see the rest of her team confused and worried as the portal shut. Ruby walks to them.

"That was weird." she says.

But Team RWBY can't hear Ruby.

"Hello?" She waves her hand in front of Yang's face.

Team RWBY can't see her either. She realizes she can't hear her team either, despite their mouths clearly moving. Ruby takes out her scroll and calls Yang but the call fails. Ruby tries to call the other members of Team RWBY with the same results. Ruby looks around and realizes she is creating footprints. She tries to grab a twig but her hand goes through it.

"Huh?" Ruby questions.

Instead Ruby uses her finger to write in the dirt; _I'm here but you can't see or here me and I can't hear you_. Weiss noticed the dirt moving first and informs Yang and Blake of it. Once the message is written Yang writes in it; _Stay here, we'll find a way to help._ Weiss runs back towards Beacon to find help there, while Yang and Blake think about ideas. Ruby hears a growl. She turns to see what looks like three Beowolves made purely out of black smoke. Ruby grabs her scythe and swings at one. The blade goes right through the creature, just like her hand and the wood. She turns towards Yang and Blake who are looking in the direction but don't seem alarmed. Ruby realizes this is something only she can see. The shadowy Beowolves charge at Ruby. She dodges and tries to climb up a tree. Ruby passes right through it.

"Figures." She says.

One of the creature swing at Ruby and scrapes her side. The attack cuts through her cincher leaving 3 bleeding cuts on her waist. Ruby looks at the wound in both pain and confusion, her Aura would normally protect her from such an attack. She begins to run realizing wherever she is must be a place where aura is ineffective. Rub tries to tap into her semblance for a quick escape, but can't. The shadowy Beowolves chase after her. One catches up and lunges at Ruby. It pins her to the ground with it's feet and claws on her arms and legs. The shadowy Beowolf opens it's mouth to bite Ruby's head when its own head is sliced off by seemingly nothing. Ruby looks to where the attack came from. On a hill is the man in the black coat.

The man is slightly tanned and tall. He has black spikey hair with heavy stubble and burning crimson eyes. His hair hangs down, covering his ears.

He wears a grey skintight top with attached gloves. Over his top is a black dō with attached kusazuri that covers the front and sides. His armor has a silver trim. Over his armor is white himo that holds the scabbards of his katanas, Dark Sympathy on the left and White Wolf on the right. He wears a sleeveless black overcoat with a golden trim that goes down to his ankles over his armor. Attached to the arms of his top are sode and vambraces that match the rest of his armor. The man wears dark grey pants tucked into darker grey boots that stop at his knees with silver soles. Over his boots are suneate that match the rest of his armor.

The man swings White Wolf two times. Each swing sends an invisible wave that decapitates another one of shadowy Beowolves. He walks towards Ruby and places his arms under her back and legs. The man lifts Ruby up and starts walking down the path.

"Who are you?" Ruby asks.

"The name's Car..." The man stops, "Onyx Mordant, and your's?"

"Ruby Rose." She answers.

"Rest now, you'll need it." Onyx tells Ruby.

* * *

Onyx arrives at his tent. He enters it and places Ruby on the bed. Onyx grabs a first aid kit. He removes Ruby's cincher and rolls up her blouse to above the wound. Onyx cleans and bandages the wound before redressing her.

* * *

Ruby wakes up, slowly gets out of the bed and looks at her wound. She notices the bandages revealed by the tears in her clothes. She exits the tent to see Onyx sitting on a rock tending to a fire in the cold, dark night.

"You're awake." Onyx states.

"When did you...?" Ruby asks as she gestures towards the bandages.

"While you were asleep." He interrupts.

"You didn't...?" Ruby starts.

"No." Onyx answers.

Ruby sits on a rock nearby the fire. She holds her hands over it to warm them.

"You feeling better?" Onyx asks.

"A little. I have..." Ruby begins.

"Questions." He finishes, "So do I."

"Can you stop that?" Ruby asks.

"Fine." Onyx says, "Why and how are you here?"

"It was an accident. I ran through a portal." Ruby answers.

"A portal...? First one in nearly four decades." Onyx says underneath his breath.

"What is this place?" Ruby asks.

"It doesn't have an official name because only a handful of people know about it." Onyx answers, "I call it, the Chaos Zone."

"The Chaos Zone." Ruby repeats.

"It's a parallel plane of existance. Animate objects are the only things that exist on both plane. In Remnant we can't be noticed in any direct method. But, all non living things can be modified in both dimensions." Onyx explains.

Ruby nods to show she understands.

"Aura works strangely in this dimension. In Remnant our Aura will protect us and items close to us from being influenced by those in the Chaos Zone. But in the Chaos Zone, Aura stops working almost entirely. With one exception, mine." Onyx continues.

Ruby looks at Onyx with a confused expression.

"My semblance not only allows my Aura to function here, it allows me to create portals into and out of this dimension." Onyx states.

"So you can send me home?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, but not right now." Onyx answers.

"Why not?" Ruby asks.

"I haven't made a portal in fifteen years." Onyx explains, "I don't think it'll be strong enough to send you through."

"You've been here for fifteen years?" Ruby questions.

"Yes, I've been living here to learn more about this dimension in order to implement it into my fighting style." Onyx says.

"Last one, what were those things that attacked me?" Ruby asks.

"Chaos Beowolves. They appear as shadowy versions of Beowolves, but they are so much more. Chaos Beowolves have the ability to make most of their body intangible. The head is the only part that can be modified." Onyx explains, "You should get some rest. We'll try to get you home first thing in the morning."

Ruby gets up and goes back inside. And Onyx stares at the fire. His eyes widen. Beneath his breath, he whispers,

"Summer."

* * *

 _ **Spoiler Warning:**_

* * *

 **Do not scroll down if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

 ** _Identity_**

* * *

 **Name**

Onychinus (Birth)

Onyx Sage (Rebirth)

Rider (The Umbra Agency)

Onyx Mordant (Former)

Onyx Rider (Current)

 **Aliases/Nicknames**

Subject 353839

The Rider

The Black Phantom

Demon (by Iris/Anna Sage)

Carmine Noir

The Eighth Rider

The Crimson One

* * *

 ** _Characteristics_**

* * *

 **Race**

Rider

 **Weapon(s)**

The Sword of the Riders (Onychinus)

Dragblacker (Onyx Mordant)

Dark Sympathy (Carmine Noir)

White Wolf (Carmine Noir)

Alternative Retribution (Onyx Rider)

Redemption's Edge (The Rider)

Dragreder (Onyx Rider)

Dragranzer (Onyx Rider)

 **Gender**

Male

 **Age**

12-17 (Flashbacks)

Same as Team STRQ (At least 38)

* * *

 ** _Traits_**

* * *

 **Handedness**

Ambidextrous (Prefer right)

 **Complexion**

Tanned White

 **Height**

7'2"

 **Hair Color**

Black

 **Eye Color**

Crimson

 **Aura Color**

Crimson

 **Semblance**

Similitudo

* * *

 ** _Professional Status_**

* * *

 **Affiliation**

The Eight Riders

 **Previous Affiliation**

The Umbra Agency

Beacon Academy

Court of the Riders

The Ghosts

 **Occupation**

Guardian

 **Previous Occupation**

Agent

Student

Mercenary

Grandmaster

Leader

Huntsman

 **Previous Team**

NWOR

 **Previous Partner**

Aero/Mason Windsor

* * *

 ** _Personal Status_**

* * *

 **Status**

Deceased

 **Relatives**

Sheldon Sage (Father), Amas Sage (Brother), Iris Sage (Sister-in-Law), Anna Sage (Niece/Goddaughter), Sapphirus (Significant Other), Hebenus Rider (Son)

* * *

 ** _Media_**

* * *

 **Music Theme**

"All We Are" (Ninja Scroll the Series Soundtrack)

 **Voice Actor**

Anthony Ruivivar (Batman-Beware the Batman)


	2. Forming Questions

_**Forming Questions**_

* * *

Ruby wakes up and walks out of the tent. Onyx is nowhere to be found. She sits on a rock near the former fire and waits. Onyx walks up behind her.

"You left this behind." Onyx speaks.

Ruby jumps up in fear and turns around. Onyx is holding Crescent Rose towards her. She had dropped it during her fight with the Shadowolves.

"A scythe is an uncommon weapon, especially being used by a young girl." Onyx says.

"My uncle Qrow taught me." Ruby says as she takes her weapon.

"I see you learned from the best." Onyx responds.

"You know my uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks.

"I know of him, never met him." Onyx says.

Ruby stared at Onyx, awkwardly.

"Who are you?" Ruby asks.

"You know my name." Onyx states.

"That's not what I mean." Ruby says.

"I'm a huntsman." Onyx answers, "Noticed you looking at my swords."

Onyx grabs his katanas. He draws both.

"White Wolf." He holds up his golden katana, "For Grimm."

Onyx lowers White Wolf and holds up Dark Sympathy.

"Dark Symphathy." He states, "For anything else."

Onyx sticks the blades into the ground. Ruby examines the swords. She notices the blade of Dark Sympathy looks as if it has been coated with some greasy, transparent liquid.

"Now for that portal." Onyx says.

"You can do it?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." Onyx answers.

"So what do you need to...?" Ruby begins.

Suddenly a crimson portal opens. Ruby walks up to it and stares at it.

"You sure this will work?" Ruby questions?

"Yes." Onyx says as he pushes her through before following himself.

On the other side Ruby ran to the closest tree and placed her hand on it.

"It worked!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby turns towards Onyx.

"Why did you come with me?" She asks.

"I need to find out what was up with the random portal that brought you here, they aren't natural occurrences." Onyx explains.

"Thank you, I'm going to find my friends." Ruby says as she runs off.

Ruby stops and returns to Onyx.

"Won't you need me to show you where to portal was?" Ruby asks.

"It's near where I found you, right?" Onyx questions.

"Yeah." Ruby answers.

"Then I'll find my way." Onyx states.

Onyx runs to where the portal was and Ruby heads to Beacon Academy.

* * *

Ruby take out her scroll and calls Yang. Yang quickly answers.

"Hello. Ruby?!" Yang says.

"Who else? I'm heading towards Beacon." Ruby says.

"Hey! Who are you?" Ruby overhears Yang say.

"Yang? What's happening?" Ruby asks.

"What are you doing?" Ruby overhears Yang ask.

Ruby loses connection and tries to call the other members of Team RWBY with no response. She calls Jaune.

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Weiss have their weapons drawn. They are surrounding Onyx. He looks around, unphased by the danger.

"Stay out of my way." Onyx orders.

Onyx had arrived to area through one of his portals. The three girls had noticed and instantly connected it to the portal that Ruby ran into.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Yang yells.

"Sister?" Onyx repeats.

His eyes widen, Onyx knows who Yang is referring to. Yang sees to look on his face and charges at him.

"Tell me!" Yang yells.

She strikes with her right hand and Onyx blocks with the face White Wolf which he drew to moment Yang started her charge. Yang swings at Onyx with her left and tries to blast him in the lower abdomen, but Onyx jumps back and watches the other two girls, standing completely upright with his sword in his right hand, not taking the battle seriously at all. Weiss dashes at Onyx while he flips his sword so the blade faces downwards. Onyx grabs Weiss' rapier with his left hand and jabs her in the stomach with the kashira of his katana. He throws Myrtenaster into the air and grabs it by the handle. Onyx then scrapes her rapier against his own sword while throwing it to the side in order to create sparks that fly towards Blake's eyes. While Blake is blinded Onyx runs and opens a portal behind her. He knees Blake inside and closes it behind her. Yang fires at Onyx who creates a portal to use as a shield. Normally the pellets would still have the same effect but if an inanimate object enters a portal to the Chaos Zone it can only be influence things in the Chaos Zone. Onyx jumps into the portal and jumped out another that opened right in front of Weiss who had picked up her rapier. Weiss rapidly strikes at Onyx who, with one hand behind his back, blocks and deflects her attacks without countering. Onyx deflects a stab and knocks Weiss' weapon out of her hand.

"Your sister held onto her weapon with a stronger grip." Onyx taunts.

"My sis..." Weiss starts before being kicked into the Chaos Zone.

Yang clenches her fists as her eyes turn red. Yang charges at Onyx and attempts to punch him in the jaw. Onyx grabs her fist and uses his Aura to block the shotgun blast. Yang's eyes change back to lilac and are filled with fear as she can see the anger burning in Onyx's eyes. He sweeps Yang's legs and kicks her into the tree. Onyx then sheaths White Wolf. He draws Dark Sympathy in an upwards slashing motion. The slash wasn't completely perpendicular to the ground. Yang turns around as she hears wood splitting. One of the trees are cut down by seemingly nothing. Yang freezes as she feels blood trickling down her cheek. She puts her hand to her cheek and feels a small wound. Her Aura quickly heals the wound, but Yang questions why her Aura didn't stop the wound in the first place. She looks back at Onyx who his blade at her neck.

"Stand down and listen." Onyx orders

"Onyx!" Ruby shouts as she arrives with Team JNPR.

Onyx sheaths his Dark Sympathy.

"What are you doing!?" Ruby asks as she helps her sister up.

Onyx doesn't answer, instead he opens a portal next to her where Weiss and Blake walk out, still on guard.

"They struck first, I was simply defending myself." Onyx states, "I didn't harm them that much, only disabled them."

"You know this guy?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, he helped me while I was in the Chaos Zone." Ruby explains.

"Is that where he sent us?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, it is." Onyx interrupts.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Weiss retorts.

Onyx ignores her and walks up to Yang and stares into her eyes. Yang backed up in confusion.

"Lilac, not red." Onyx states.

"Huh?" Yang says.

"Your eyes, they're no longer red. Your semblance, correct?" Onyx says.

"Yeah..." Yang responds.

Onyx turns towards Ruby.

"I see she's aggressive." Onyx comments.

Onyx begins examining the ground. Weiss walks towards Ruby.

"How do we know he wasn't the one who brought you into the Chaos Zone?" Weiss asks.

"I trust him." Ruby answers.

"Why? He tried to kill us." Yang says.

"I used non-lethal attacks." Onyx states.

"A blade to my throat isn't non-lethal." Yang retorts.

"I didn't strike at your neck." Onyx comments.

"I still don't trust him. Like Weiss said, how do we know he didn't bring you to the Chaos Zone?" Yang says.

"He saved my life and brought me back." Ruby explains.

"He could have said he brought you back and avoid the entire fight, or stop it once it started." Blake states.

"I could have and probably should have, but I didn't." Onyx interjects, "There are more important things at hand here. Like the mysterious portal that Ruby ran into; I didn't create it, so how did?! Why'd they do it?! I'm going to try and figure that out, you can either help me or stay out of my way!"

Ruby stares at Onyx in confusion. He wasn't like this in the Chaos Zone. The mysterious portal set something off inside him. Ruby had always noticed some aggression in Onyx's voice, and now he is showing that aggression. While Teams RWBY and JNPR talk Onyx digs his fingers into the dirt. He pulls out a black crossbow dolt. Onyx looks at the casings left behind from Yang's shots and sees the difference. He notices an O embossed on the tip of the bolt. Onyx puts the bolt in his pocket, gets up and turns away from the two teams.

* * *

 ** _World of Riders:_**

* * *

 **The Chaos Zone**

* * *

 _The Chaos Zone is an alternate realm that exists on the same plane of existence as Remnant. It was created by the Eighth Rider using the Shard of the Riders with the purpose of being used as a prison for the Seventh Rider. The Chaos Zone itself appears as though it is in black and white. Everything in the Chaos Zone cannot be observed or interacted with while on Remnant, however everything on Remnant can be observed in the Chaos Zone, but only non living things can be interacted with._

 _Controlling the Chaos Zone is achieved through Chaos Aura, which allows the user to open portals to the realm and phase into and out of it at will. The Chaos Zone is also filled with dormant Chaos Aura and is home to the Chaos Grimm. Chaos Grimm appear like normal Grimm but covered in a dark black shadowy aura. Chaos Grimm are stronger and possess unique abilities not present in their standard counterparts. Any Grimm transported to the Chaos Zone will instantly become their Chaos Grimm variation and any Chaos Grimm removed from the Chaos Zone will become a transparent goo known as Congeria._

* * *

 **-Lux, the First Rider**


	3. Team NWOR

_**Team NWOR**_

* * *

"Where are you going?!" Weiss asks as Onyx begins walking away.

"I'm going to talk to Ozpin." Onyx states without stopping.

Ruby starts walking towards Beacon Academy. The rest follow, some reluctantly. Onyx leads, keeping track of his surroundings, not losing his guard for a second. Ruby speeds up until she's next to Onyx.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing." Onyx answers.

"We both know that's not true." Ruby responds.

Onyx stays in silence.

"I haven't known you for a full day and I've already seen two sides of you." Ruby states.

"How so?" Onyx asks.

"You're more aggressive. It's like anger is the only emotion you have now." Ruby explains.

"And what emotions did I have before." Onyx asks.

"None, you weren't showing any emotion." Ruby answers.

Onyx stared at her, his crimson eyes burning with hate and rage.

"You know who did this, don't you?" Ruby asks.

Onyx speeds up, leaving Ruby behind, without any answers.

* * *

The group arrives at Beacon Academy. Team JNPR departs while the rest enters Beacon Tower.

"Ozpin's office is..." Ruby begins.

Onyx was already gone. He had entered the Chaos Zone to enter Ozpin's office unnoticed.

"Well, that was rude." Weiss states.

* * *

Ozpin is standing at a window looking at the view in his office. He hears the door open and close, but doesn't react.

"I know you're here, Onyx." Ozpin says before turning around.

Onyx exits the Chaos Zone and leans on the wall.

"Never could sneak past you." Onyx comments.

"Why have you returned to my school?" Ozpin asks.

Ozpin sits at his desk and Onyx walks over to it.

"It has been a long time." Ozpin states.

"Not long enough if you ask me." Onyx growls.

"Onyx, Renya Nyanza wasn't my fault." Ozpin says.

"He targeted Veronica under _your_ orders." Onyx retorts.

"I ordered Renya to find the Light Maiden, not kill her." Ozpin explains, "His actions and beliefs were his own."

"You were the one who invited him into your inner circle." Onyx states, "You were the one who trusted him with secrets that could change Remnant."

"Renya Nyanza was honorable, dispite his lack of moral limits." Ozpin says.

"Can you really call a man who killed a little girl 'honorable'?" Onyx questions.

Ozpin looks into Onyx's eyes.

"The girl's death was unfortunate," Ozpin begins.

"Unfortunate!" Onyx repeats.

"...but, did give Renya Nyanza your own punishment." Ozpin continues, "You killed him."

"I'm not your attack dog, Ozpin." Onyx growls.

"Of course not." Ozpin says, "You acted on your own, and while I would have chosen a less severe punishment for Renya Nyanza's actions, what you did is justified."

Onyx growls at Ozpin's logic. Dispite wanting to hate Ozpin, Onyx knows it wasn't his fault. Onyx clenches his fists and Ozpin clasped his hands together. Onyx then takes the black crossbow bolt out of his pocket and rests it on the desk. Ozpin picks it up and stares at the _O_ embedded on the tip of the bolt.

"We both know he's been missing for fifteen years." Ozpin states.

"It was left behind on purpose to lure me to him." Onyx states.

"Why are you afraid to say his name?" Ozpin asks, "Will it increase your anger towards him?"

Onyx grabs the bolt and crushes it into tiny shards.

"My anger has reached it's limits." He states.

"What is the point of getting angry about something that happened fifteen years ago?" Ozpin asks.

"My anger is the source of my strength." Onyx responds.

"'Anger is the strongest source of power and the most dangerous, for both the user and his opponents.' Do you remember who said that?" Ozpin says.

Onyx clenches his fists.

"I didn't come here for a lecture already given to me by a dead man." Onyx says.

"It's been fifteen years since Team NWOR **(Pronounced Noir)** disbanded." Ozpin states.

"Not much of a team when the only other member is Rubine." Onyx states.

"Not true, there's still Night." Ozpin states.

Onyx slams his fists onto the table.

"Don't talk about Night, he killed Windsor!" Onyx yelled.

"You didn't come here just to discuss former events?" Ozpin asks.

"No. I need you to help me find Night and stop him." Onyx states.

"Night dropped off the face of Remnant, he was last seen the same day Onyx Mordant was." Ozpin says, "That is if you're still going by Carmine Noir."

"I only need your resources." Onyx says.

"You mean my students." Ozpin corrects.

"I don't need any help to fight him." Onyx says, "Just finding him."

"Your crusade against him will only cause further casualties." Ozpin states, "I will not allow you to put my school in danger."

"It is already in danger. If we don't strike first, we may not be able to stop him." Onyx explains.

"Night is a master strategist. He needed another piece on the board, so he summoned you. He would have planned for us to attack which would give him access to whom ever we send after him." Ozpin states, "The only way to win this game is to not play."

"He would be prepared for all scenarios, this is the one that gives us the highest chance of victory!" Onyx growls.

"Which is why it would be the one he is best prepared for." Ozpin says.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. I work better alone anyway." Onyx says.

"Wait." Ozpin orders.

"You can't stop me." Onyx states.

"I know." Ozpin responds.

"Then what is it?!" Onyx asks.

"Here." Ozpin says as he hands Onyx a black scroll.

Onyx grabs the scroll and opens it. He glares at Ozpin for a moment.

"You kept this for me?" Onyx's tone implies a "why".

"We may not be on good terms, but you are, by no means, my enemy." Ozpin states.

Onyx nods to Ozpin, saying "thank you" without using words. Ozpin nods in return, saying "you're welcome" in the same fashion. Onyx then leaves Ozpin's office.

"You can come out now." Ozpin says.

Team RWBY enters the room.

"You want to help him, don't you?" Ozpin asks.

"I do." Ruby says.

"Why? He has done nothing good to us recently." Weiss protests.

"Onyx has had a troubled life, and not just the death of his teammate. He grew up on the streets as a thief. Once Onyx tried to rob me and I caught him. I allowed Onyx to enter my school because if he was not shown a light, he would forever walk a path of darkness." Ozpin explains.

"I see he followed that path of light." Yang comments, sarcastically.

"It is not too late to change that." Ozpin states.

As Team RWBY turns to leave Ozpin calls to them.

* * *

Onyx walks up a warhouse with a garage door. He uses his scroll to unlock the garage door and opens it. Onyx then enters the garage, turns on a light, and closes the door behind him. Inside is a black suitcase, a matte black motorcycle, and a chest. Onyx opens the chest. He digs inside and pulls out a picture of him when he was younger wearing a Beacon uniform and someone else. The stranger was around his age then, with long black hair and flame yellow eyes. He also had on a Beacon uniform. Onyx took the picture out its frame, folds it up, and put it down. He opened the suitcase to find another outfit.

Onyx wears an opened black overcoat that goes halfway down his shins. The buckles used to close the coat are gunmetal grey. The coat has bandages wrapped around a tear in the right bicep. Under his coat is a black turtleneck tucked into his baggy, blacks pants. His pants are tucked into his knee-high, black combat boots. Covering each of his shins is a gunmetal grey greave. The greaves are held on by two black leather belts on the top and bottom. Over his coat is a thick, dark brown leather belt that goes from his left shoulder to his right hip. Connected underneath his belt another thinner belt of similar design. This belt goes from the center of the larger belt to his right shoulder. The belts have a gunmetal grey tip and buckle. Wrapped around his waist is a third belt of similar design to the other two. Over each of his arms is a black leather vambrace with a gunmetal grey forearm guard. Each of the leather vambraces have a black leather fingerless glove attached to it.

Onyx turns to the garage door and opens it. Outside is Team RWBY.

"Why are you here?" Onyx asks.

"We are here to help." Ruby states.

Onyx glares at them before sighing.

"Just don't get in my way." Onyx says.

Ruby nods and the rest do reluctantly.

* * *

 ** _World of Riders:_**

* * *

 **Team NWOR**

* * *

 _Team NWOR, composed of Desmond Night, Mason Windsor, Onyx Mordant, and Rubine Solis, is one of the many teams to graduate from Beacon. They attended the same years that Team STRQ attended Beacon and Team VYRT attended Atlas. Team NWOR is definitely one of the strongest teams to ever attend any of the academies. They were a perfect team, always in sinc and working together. Dispite this teamwork, Night betrayed the team. He killed Windsor and went into hiding. Rubine and Onyx quickly drifted apart as Night hunted them down._

* * *

 **-Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy**


	4. Grey Ghost

_**Grey Ghost**_

* * *

Onyx gets on his motorcycle.

"Wait here, I'll see where we can start looking for Night." Onyx orders.

"Night?" Ruby asks.

"You can drop the act, I know you were listening in." Onyx says.

Onyx drives off.

* * *

The team goes inside the garage and opens a door to the warehouse. Inside the warehouse is a bed, couch, desk, bookcase with three books, another chess, and a few crates filled with dust. Ruby and Yang sit on the bed the rest sit on the couch. Weiss begins coughing.

"How can you stand being here, it's so dusty?" Weiss asks as she fans the dust away.

"Stop moving, your only making it worse." Yang complains.

"It's as if no ones been here in years." Ruby says after she sneezes.

"I think we should go outside." Weiss says

"Or clean the place." Ruby suggests.

"Why should we do that?" Weiss asks.

"We don't know how long Onyx will be gone, it could be hours." Ruby states.

Team RWBY starts to clean up the place.

* * *

Onyx stops his motorcycle in front of a Junior's club. He walks towards the door. Onyx sits at the counter next to a girl wearing a black hoodie, with the hood up, black pants with gloves and boots. Onyx passes the girl ten thousand lien.

"What do have for me?" Onyx asks.

"Your target hasn't been seen in fifteen years." The girl says.

"That's hardly news." Onyx comments.

"The person he was last seen with was spotted in Vale two days ago." The girl states.

"Where?" Onyx asks.

"That'll cost you extra." The girl says.

Onyx passes her ten thousands more lien.

"This address. He's been seen there multiple times this week." The girl says as she passes Onyx a paper with an address printed on it.

Onyx gets up and walks away.

"If you're willing to spend twenty thousand lien on an address, your target must be important." The girl says.

Onyx walks outside, ignoring the girl. He gets on his motorcycle and drives back to his warehouse.

* * *

Onyx opens the garage door and drives his motorcycle inside. He gets off and looks around. The warehouse is almost completely spotless. Onyx walks into the other room where the girls were sleeping due to exhaustion. He kicks Weiss' feet.

"Wake up your friends." Onyx orders when Weiss opens her eyes.

"Ow." Weiss says sarcastically.

Weiss wakes up Blake and Yang. Yang wakes up Ruby before she gets out the bed.

"I have a lead." Onyx says.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"You don't need to know. What you need to do is grab your weapons and get set!" Onyx growls.

"Hey! If you want our help, you better start treating us with respect." Weiss states.

"Weiss, stop it" Ruby says.

"Why do you defend him? All he's done is disrespect us." Weiss reponds.

"Fine. The last person Night was ever seen with, Davy Jet, was last seen two days ago." Onyx explains.

The group leaves the warehouse and start walking towards Davy's last known location.

* * *

Midway through the trip the group is walking through a long alley. Ruby walks up next to Onyx.

"Who is Davy?" Ruby asks.

"All you need to know is he's our key to finding Night." Onyx says.

"Onyx!" Weiss yells.

Onyx turns towards Weiss. She's walking with a furrowed brow and arms crossed. Onyx faces forward.

"He was Team NWOR's informant. Back when we did missions, we'd always do the ones that were stealth oriented, required getting intel, or both. When we needed an outside source we called Davy, he has connections all over Vale. Night has been using my ability to create portals to the Chaos Zone to travel unnoticed for the past fifteen years." Onyx explains.

"You knew who opened that portal. Why did you lie?" Ruby asks.

"I had full intentions to handle this matter alone." Onyx states.

"How can Night use your...?" Ruby begins.

Onyx stops and puts his arm in front of Ruby to stop her. The rest stop seconds after.

"What's wrong?" Yang asks.

"We're being followed." Onyx states, "Let me handle this."

He walks forward.

"We didn't come here for trouble, just passing through." Onyx says.

Ten people wearing black jump suits and black biker helmets, with a mirrored visor, walk out from buildings, windows, and dumpsters. Each one armed with a pipe.

"Well, you passed into our turf." One said.

His jumpsuit had a red shoulder pauldron to indicate that he was the leader. He is the only one armed with a rifle.

"And we don't tolerate trespassing." The leader says.

The surrounded group draws their weapons. Onyx draws Dark Sympathy in a slashing motion. Suddenly, one of the thugs is cut in half. Onyx charges in cutting down each one with a single swing. When the leader is left, he fires his rifle at Onyx. Onyx blocks by using a Chaos Zone portal as a shield. Onyx then sheaths Dark Sympathy and draws it in another slashing motion, cutting off the leader's arm without touching him. Team RWBY watches as Onyx mercilessly killed all ten, but Weiss and Blake paid more attention to the fact that every swing seem to cut things that the blade didn't touch.

"We should continue." Onyx states.

* * *

The building is a three story warehouse.

"Pair off into teams of two and search the building, one per floor. I'll take the third." Onyx says.

Onyx opens a portal to the Chaos Zone and the group enters. He jumps onto a window sill and begins climbing up to a window on the third floor. Onyx sticks his blade under the window and pries it open. Inside are lots of crates. Onyx walks up to a crate and looks at the writing on it, "Dust". Onyx walks into the next room where on a chair is man,with short grey hair and wearing one of the black jump suits with a grey shoulder pauldron, is sleeping. Onyx exits the Chaos Zone and slaps the man awake.

"Davy." Onyx says.

"What is it?" Davy says before opening his eyes.

Davy sees Onyx and pushes the chair back causing it to fall. Davy tries to run away but Onyx is faster. He catches up to Davy and presses him against a wall.

"No, it's not possible. I watch you die." Davy states.

"You watched me die? When this is over, I'll watch you did." Onyx responds.

Onyx throws Davy to the floor into the Chaos Zone. Onyx enters and sticks Dark Sympathy into Davy's arm.

"Your going to tell me everything I want to know about Night." Onyx declares.

* * *

 _ **Spoiler Warning:**_

* * *

 **Do not scroll down if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

 _ **Random Trivia:**_

* * *

 **The Creation of Onyx Rider**

* * *

 _Onyx Rider, the protagonist of the Rider Trilogy, started out as a Beacon graduate with an unnamed, older mentor who betrayed him. That mentor eventually grew into the character of Desmond Night. Eventually I decided to make Onyx and Night the same age and instead Beacon drop outs due to Night's betrayal. I then realized that Ozpin would most likely have a contingency should one student in a team die during their time at Beacon. Due to the parallels between Onyx and Raven, I decided to make them attend Beacon during the same years. That decision also allowed me to come up with a reason why Onyx cares so much about Ruby dispite his complete disregard for anyone else's safety, including his own._

 _The villains that Onyx faces are designed to parallel Onyx in many ways. Night was an Umbra Agency test subject, was part of the same team, could copy Onyx's semblance, possessed Chaos Aura, and possessed a portion of Umbra's soul. Umbra was one of the first Riders, possessed Chaos Aura, and watched his home fall. Prodromus was a warrior for the Riders who relied on logic to dictate its actions. Each opponent was designed as a person that Onyx could have become if he had taken a different path._

 _Onyx Rider wasn't built as the character who starts with a flaw that he works to overcome. Onyx Rider was built as a character trying to find himself._


	5. Brutal Interrogation

_**Brutal Interrogation**_

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Davy asks.

"When was the last time you saw Night?" Onyx questions.

"Fifteen years ago." Davy answers.

Onyx pushes the blade in further. Davy screams in pain.

"I know Night would use you as his connection to the outside world." Onyx states.

"I saw him last night." Davy jokes.

Onyx twists the blade and Davy screams again.

"Okay! I saw him this morning." Davy confesses.

"Where and why?" Onyx asks.

"Screw you!" Davy says.

Onyx removes the blade and impales Davy's lower abdomen.

"Want to try that again?" Onyx asks.

"At your house, to tell me how he's going to kill you." Davy says.

Onyx removes the sword. He looks into Davy's eyes and then stabs Davy again. The hilt presses against Davy's stomach as the blade went all the way through. Davy screams louder than he did before.

* * *

Team RWBY hears a scream and rush to the room. Ruby is the first one through the door.

"Onyx!" Ruby yells.

Davy had nearly fifty stab marks in him. He is beaten and bruised. Onyx presses him against the wall with his blade to Davy's neck. He turns Ruby and drops Davy.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks in fear.

"Getting results." Onyx states

"Who's this? Your daughter?" Davy asks.

Onyx kicks Davy causing him to roll across the room.

"You tortured him!" Yang states.

"How else was I to get answers!?" Onyx asks.

"There are more civil means of interrogation." Weiss says.

"You don't think I know that. I know Davy, he's hard to break." Onyx says.

"That doesn't justify it!" Weiss says.

"Is this really the time for a lecture? You didn't just happen to discover the location of Night's hideout, did you? Well, I did! And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of stolen dust? I do!" Onyx says.

"Onyx, calm down." Ruby says.

"Calm is the last thing we need! Calm is what lost us Windsor! Night has had fifteen years of planning. All that time, you think Night isn't gearing up for something big?! I've been squandering my resources chasing after his crumbs when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now!" Onyx shouts.

Ruby backs away in fear of Onyx's anger. He walks towards Davy who was laughing to himself.

"You think you stand a chance against Night?" Davy laughs, "He'll kill you, or do you not remember what happened to Windsor?"

Onyx walks towards the door.

"Let's go." Onyx orders.

Team RWBY follows him out reluctantly. Once a few blocks away from the warehouse, Onyx pulls out his scroll. He calls a number and instantly hangs up. The warehouse suddenly explodes. Team RWBY stop and look at the burning warehouse.

"What did you do!?" Ruby asks.

"I covered our tracks." Onyx states.

"You just killed him." Blake states.

"Davy was scum, which is hardly news. Remnant is better off without him." Onyx responds.

Team RWBY stop their protest as they realize it is in vain. The group returns to Onyx's warehouse.

* * *

Once inside Team RWBY sits on the bed and couch while Onyx leans on the wall.

"Get some rest, we'll strike in the morning." Onyx orders.

Onyx leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Through the door he can hear muffled voices but can't make out what they are saying. Onyx sits on the floor next to the door, leaning his back on the wall next to it. Onyx takes the picture of his younger self with the other student out of his pocket. He stares at it for a while. Ruby exits the room and sits next to him.

"Who's that?" She asks.

Onyx looks at her surprised. He was lost in thought and lowered his guard for the first time in years. Ruby was tired and Onyx could see it in her face and hear it in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologizes.

"It's me and..." Onyx starts.

Ruby waits for Onyx to continue.

"It's me and Windsor." Onyx says.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about that." Ruby says.

"It's fine." Onyx responds.

The aggression in Onyx's voice was replaced with sadness.

"Windsor was my best friend and partner. When he fought with Night, I just watched. I was too frightened to help. And when Night killed him, I ran. I was a coward. Now I can make up for that mistake." Onyx explains.

"You weren't a coward." Ruby states.

"What do you mean?" Onyx asks.

"You lived to fight another day. From how you speak about Night, if you'd fought him you would've died too." Ruby explains.

"I let him kill Windsor." Onyx says.

"And now your stronger, maybe even strong enough to avenge Windsor." Ruby says.

Ruby yawns and rests her head on Onyx's shoulder. Ruby closes her eyes and Onyx waits until he's sure she's asleep. Onyx picks Ruby up and carries her to the other room. Her places Ruby in the bed next to Yang, who was woken up by his footsteps. She watches as Onyx carefully covers Ruby with the sheets. He walks to the bookcase grabs the middle book and sits at his desk. He dusts the grey book of and opens it. He places the picture of himself and Windsor inside and closes the book. Onyx then puts the book back on his shelf and returns to his seat. Onyx stares into the darkness thinking about what is to come.

* * *

 _ **Spoiler Warning:**_

* * *

 **Do not scroll down if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

 _ **Random Trivia:**_

* * *

 **Onyx's Weapons**

* * *

 _Onyx's weapon design went through many phases through the planning for this story. It started as a cane sword, then became a greatsword that could split into dual, single edged swords. The design then became what was used in the original RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx, and became the unnamed multi-tool. When Redemption's Edge was created, I knew I found the perfect weapon for Onyx, but it was too far into the story and became the weapon of the Rider. When Dark Sympathy was introduced, I knew I found a good alternative for Redemption Edge. However instead of dual ninjatōs like the original, I opted for a more traditional blade to go along side White Wolf, which is the sword used by Amas Sage. Dark Sympathy was also forged by Anna Sage who has a samurai motif and sticks to what would be tradition Japanese equipment._


	6. First Confrontation

_**First Confrontation**_

* * *

Ruby wakes up, gets out the bed, and looks around. The room is empty. She walks into the other room where her team is waiting.

"Where's Onyx?" Ruby asks.

"We don't know." Yang answers.

"He was gone when we woke up." Weiss adds.

Onyx's motorcycle is gone with him. Ruby thinks back to when she and Weiss were investigating to second floor of Davy's warehouse. On a board was a map of Vale with two locations circled. One was their current location and Ruby didn't know what the other was.

"Weiss, remember the map we found?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Weiss responds.

"I think the second location is Davy's safehouse. That must be where Onyx went." Ruby explains.

Ruby walks to a table with her teams weapons and grabs Crescent Rose.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby says.

The others grab their weapons and follow Ruby out the warehouse.

* * *

Onyx stops his motorcycle in front a large abandoned mansion. He gets off his motorcycle and walks to the front door. Onyx opens it slowly. Inside there are candles lighting up the place.

"So much for being abandoned." Onyx mumbles to himself.

He walks through a hallway until he reaches the grand hall. On the other end stands a man, covered in shadow.

"I knew you'd come." The man states.

His raucous voice echoes across the room.

"Night." Onyx says.

The man walks out the shadow revealing himself. Night wears a sleeveless black tactical top. Over his elbows are black leather elbow bands. Covering his hands are black leather fingerless gloves. The left stops at his wrist while the right stops two-thirds up his forearm. Over each forearm is a gunmetal grey vambrace. Held up by a grey belt with black pouches are black leather pants. His pants are tucked into knee-high tactical boots with gunmetal grey soles and toes. Night also wears gunmetal grey knee guards and shin guards over the boots. His face was rough and completely hairless with the exception of his thick black eyebrows. Onyx clenches his fists.

"What? No hug? I'm hurt." Night says.

"Cut the act." Onyx says.

"Ozpin was right you know, the only way to win this game was not to play." Night states.

Onyx fists loosen.

"You're wondering how I knew he used those words. Ozpin has always been predictable, just like you." Night explains.

"I didn't come here to talk." Onyx says as he draws Dark Sympathy.

A blade extends from each of Night's vambraces.

"Then let's get on with it." Night suggests.

The two charge at one another. Onyx swings at Night's neck. Night ducks and tackles Onyx through a portal to the Shadow Zone. Onyx kicks Night off of him and they both get up, weapons at the ready.

"You think you control this realm?" Night taunts, "You barely begun to unlock it's potential."

Night body gets outlined in a fiery crimson aura.

"You know how to keep your aura in this realm, I've learned how to strengthen it." He says.

Onyx swings at Night and his blade fazes through him.

"I've also learned how to enter and exit the realm without a portal." Night states.

Night body splits into three copies of himself, creating a total of four Night's. Onyx recognizes it as Windsor's semblance.

"Windsor could only spit in two, I can split into ten without major strain on my body." Every Night says.

Each Night dashes at Onyx and slices at his sides. Onyx falls to one knee and the Night's recombine. Onyx turns to look at Night. He slashes upwards and Night jumps to the side, dodging the fiery, crimson Aura slash. Onyx charges at Night and draws White Wolf, he slashes both in an X formation launching two fiery Aura slashes in an X formation. Night is hit by both slashes and slides backwards. He smirks as they charge and clash.

The clashes causes several candles to fall and set the floor on fire. The fire slowly spreads.

* * *

Team RWBY wanders through the street trying to remember the exact location marked on the map. Ruby sees the smoke from the fire.

"There!" Ruby alerts her team.

They run to the mansion.

* * *

Night kicks Onyx backwards and converts one of his blades into a arm mounted crossbow and the other into a kunai connected by a chain. Night fires three bolts at Onyx and launches the kunai at one of the supports above him. While Onyx blocks the bolts, Night pulls down the wooden beam. It lands on top of Onyx, pinning him to the ground.

"Normally you'd be able to lift that with ease." Night taunts, "But, with so much our your strength depleted, you're weak."

As Onyx tries to lift the beam, Night walks towards him. Night starts twirling the kunai to build momentum for his finishing swing.

"Tell Windsor I said 'hello.'" Night says.

His swing is interrupted by a sniper shot from Ruby. Night turns towards her and her team.

"Children? You insult me Onyx." Night taunts.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss engage Night while Ruby runs to Onyx.

"Can you get free?" Ruby asks.

"I almost got it, just need more time." Onyx answers.

Ruby runs to join her team. Her assistant still leaves Night with the upper hand. Night launches his kunai, it wraps around Yang's ankle. Night pulls on it causing her to fall and the chain trips Weiss who was trying to flank Night. He converts the other blade into another kunai with chain and launches it at Blake. Blake backflips while creating a clone to take the hit for her. While Yang tries to untangle the chain from her ankle, Night swings her into Ruby, the impact causes the chain to untangle itself. Weiss then uses a glyph to launch herself into Night. He catches her by her neck and slams her into the wall. The impact causes Weiss to drop her rapier.

"A Schnee, interesting." Night comments.

Night slams Weiss into the wall again and then he throws her to the side. Yang runs up to Night and tries to punch him, but Night backflips creating a fiery clone of himself similarly to Blake. The clone explodes knocking Yang throuh the wall into the Dining Room. Night lands on Weiss' hand as she crawls to Myrtenaster and Weiss screams in pain. Blake swings her katana creating an Aura slash, but Night blocks the strike with a shadowy purple glyph similar to Weiss. Ruby swings her scythe at his legs, but Night jumps and lands on the blade. He runs across the weapon and kicks Ruby in the face causing her to drop Crescent Rose and get launched into a wall. The impact knocks her out. Blake converts Gambol Shroud into it's pistol form and fires at Night. He opens a portal to the Shadow Zone and another opens behind Blake. The rounds travel through the portals and hit Blake in the back. Night then launches his kunais towards Blake. They each wrap around her arms. Night pulls Blake towards him and kicks her away once she's close enough. Blake unconscious body lands on Weiss who was clutching her injured hand. Night converts one of his kunais back into it's arm blade form. He walks to Ruby and grabs her by her hair. Night lifts Ruby into the air and draws his arm back to stab her, but Night hears a noise and throws Ruby at the source of it, which is Yang. She catches her sister and lays Ruby on the ground. Night launches his kunai at Yang but it is intercepted by Onyx.

"Get your team out of here!" He orders.

Yang picks up Ruby and nods. Onyx pulls on the chain, sending Night towards him. Night tries to stab Onyx, but he grabs Night's wrist. Onyx throws Night through a wall into another hallway. Onyx then jumps through and tries to stab Night with both katanas, but Night rolls out the way and kicks Onyx in the head. The mansion crumbles around the two warriors.

* * *

Yang lays down her teammates outside the burning mansion. Ruby wakes up.

"What happened." Ruby asks.

"Night destroyed us." Yang says.

"Where's Onyx?" Ruby says as she looks around.

"Still inside." Yang answers.

Ruby gets up and runs inside to get him.

"Ruby, no!" Yang calls as she follows.

* * *

Onyx kicks Night into a wall and tries to impale him wih Dark Sympathy. Night blocks with a glyph. Onyx strikes the glyph with White Wolf, shattering it. He swings at Night, who creates a fiery afterimage. Onyx rolls backwards to dodge the explosion. He runs and tackles Night through the wall into a bedroom. Night kicks Onyx off of him and gets up. Night then launches his kunai at Onyx. The blade splits into it's crossbow form while still on the chain and hits Onyx, knocking him through the wall back into the grand hall. Night jumps through and launches the kunai again. The chain wraps around Onyx's wrist and Onyx pulls on the chain to bring Night towards him. Onyx grabs Night by his neck and slams him into the ground. Onyx places his knee and foot on each one of Night's arms to prevent them from moving.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Onyx says.

Onyx raises Dark Sympathy.

"Onyx! We need to go!" Ruby yells.

She runs next to Onyx and pulls on his arm. Yang tries to follow but falling debris separates her from them.

"Get off of me!" Onyx orders.

Ruby continues trying to pull Onyx towards the exit to no avail.

"Killing Night won't bring back Windsor." Ruby says.

"This isn't your battle, stay out of it!" Onyx yells.

"If you kill Night in your anger, you'll be just like him." Ruby says.

"I am nothing like Night!" Onyx yells.

He backhands Ruby while creating a wave of fiery crimson Aura. The wave knocks Ruby's limp body across the room and shatters all the surrounding supports, causing the ceiling to start collapsing. A cut forms on Ruby's cheek and starts to bleed. Night starts laughing.

"You've finally started taping into the true power of the Chaos Zone." Night states, "But will you use it to kill me or save her?"

Burning rubble begins to fall towards Ruby.

"I'll make the decision easy." Night says.

Night phases through the floor and disappears. Onyx dashes towards Ruby and jumps on top of her. He creates a portal beneath them and they fall through. Closing it before the burning rubble can enter with them.

* * *

 _ **Spoiler Warning:**_

* * *

 **Do not scroll down if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

 ** _Identity_**

* * *

 **Name**

Desmond Night

 **Aliases/Nicknames**

Subject 191970

Pheonix Flame

Rubine Solis

The Knight

The Commander

* * *

 ** _Characteristics_**

* * *

 **Race**

Rider

 **Weapon(s)**

Demon Blades Mark 3

Demon Blade Mark 2

Demon Blades Mark 1

Phoenix Wrath (Phoenix Flame)

Solstice Guard (Rubine Solis)

 **Gender**

Male

 **Age**

12-13 (Flashbacks)

Same as Team STRQ (At least 38)

* * *

 ** _Traits_**

* * *

 **Handedness**

Ambidextrous (Prefer right)

 **Complexion**

Tanned White

 **Height**

7'1"

 **Hair Color**

Black

 **Eye Color**

Midnight Blue

 **Aura Color**

Midnight Blue

 **Semblance**

Copy

* * *

 ** _Professional Status_**

* * *

 **Affiliation**

The Ghosts

 **Previous Affiliation**

The Umbra Agency

Beacon Academy

 **Occupation**

Huntsman

 **Previous Occupation**

Agent

Student

 **Previous Team**

NWOR

 **Previous Partner**

Rubine Solis

* * *

 ** _Personal Status_**

* * *

 **Status**

Active

* * *

 ** _Media_**

* * *

 **Music Theme**

"We Don't Have To Dance" (Andy Black)

 **Voice Actor**

David Kaye (Megatron/Galvatron-Transformers: Unicron Trilogy)


	7. Seeking Help

_**Seeking Help**_

* * *

Onyx and Ruby enter the Chaos Zone outside of Onyx's tent.

"Guess it worked." Onyx says to himself.

He had created a portal that brought them to a different location than where they had entered. Onyx goes inside the tent and lays Ruby on the bed.

* * *

Ruby wakes and feels her cheek. The wound burns on touch, and she quickly removes her hand. Ruby gets out the bed and stumbles. She catches herself and limps out the tent. Once outside Ruby realizes she's in the Chaos Zone. Outside Onyx is meditating. He is sitting in the half-lotus position with the back of his fists resting on his knees. Onyx's body is outline with a crimson aura similar to the one that covered Night, but more fiery and much smaller. The aura fades and Onyx gets ups. He turns towards Ruby.

"Open a portal." Ruby demands.

"No." Onyx says.

"Now, Onyx!" Ruby retorts.

"You won't make it." Onyx states.

"Why not?" Ruby asks.

"Everytime you go through a portal a small portion of your Aura is drained. Your's is too low to not be completely depleted. I don't know what an unprotected transportation will do." Onyx explains.

"How would you know where my Aura level is?" Ruby asks.

Onyx takes Ruby's scroll out of his pocket. Ruby grabs it from Onyx hands. She opens it to find her aura levels. It was at 9. Ruby puts her scroll away.

"How long was I out?" Ruby asks.

"Almost a full day." Onyx answers.

"My aura should have regenerated by now." Ruby states

"The Chaos Zone drastically slows down your aura's regeneration." Onyx states.

Onyx looks at Ruby's injured cheek. She covers it with her hand.

"What did you hit me with?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know." Onyx says.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

The two's conversation is interrupted by two Chaos Ursa Majors that charges through the trees. Due to being in the Chaos Zone the trees are unaffected.

"What are those?" Ruby asks.

"Chaos Ursai." Onyx answers.

Onyx draws White Wolf. Ruby tries to grab her weapon, but she realizes that she had left it in the tent. Ruby runs towards the tent but is blocked by one of the Chaos Ursai.

"What's special about these." Ruby asks.

The Chaos Ursa swings at Ruby. She ducks and is barely spared by the attack.

"They don't feel pain." Onyx states.

Onyx jumps onto the Shadow Ursa's back. The Grimm rolls over crushing Onyx under it's weight. Onyx gets off the ground and looks at Ruby. She is trying to run from the Chaos Ursa, but it keeps up. The Grimm swings it's claws at Ruby's legs. She jumps over it. Onyx slides under the Chaos Ursa, jumps above it, and impales the creature's head. The second Chaos Ursa lunges at Ruby. She jumps to the side, but the Chaos Ursa's shoulder bumps against Ruby and she falls to the ground. The Grimm walks towards Ruby. She tries to kicks the Chaos Ursa in the head, but it opens it's mouth and catches Ruby's foot in it's mouth. The creature bites down causing Ruby to scream in pain. The Chaos Ursa then swings it's head, throwing Ruby towards the tent. Onyx decapitates the Chaos Ursa and runs towards Ruby. Her ankle was covered with wounds caused by the Chaos Ursa's teeth.

"How bad?" Onyx asks.

"Pretty bad." Ruby answers.

Onyx picks her up and lays Ruby on the bed in the tent. He kneels down next to her. Onyx removes her boot and looks at the wound. Her cleans and bandages it.

"Why do you continue to help me? You've made it clear you don't want my help." Ruby asks, her voice filled with pain.

"I made a promise a old friend of mine, your mother, Summer Rose." Onyx says.

"How did you meet her?" Ruby asks.

"Beacon. Not just your mother, I was friends with your father, uncle, and you can never be sure with Raven." Onyx states.

"Was?" Ruby repeats.

"Can't be sure if your still friends after disappearing for fifteen years." Onyx says, "And you know what happened to Summer and Raven."

Ruby sits up and stares at Onyx in confusion. He was too informed to have been disconnected from civilization for fifteen years. Ruby tries to stand and instantly falls onto the ground. Onyx helps her up and back into the bed.

"You should rest, we may be here a while." Onyx states.

"Okay. But first, I have some more questions." Ruby says.

"About the fight." Onyx says.

"How could Night use our semblances?" Ruby asks.

"His semblance is the ability to copy other's." Onyx says.

"Why was he better at using yours?" Ruby asks.

"Night has found aspects of my Semblance that I haven't even begun to explore." Onyx answers, "In those fifteen years we were gone, Night was training as much or even more than myself."

"When I came outside, were you trying to use some of those abilities?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, I think my semblance isn't just immunity to the Chaos Zone's aura suppression and the ability to create portals between planes. I think it's to control the Chaos Zone altogether." Onyx explains.

Onyx gets up and leaves the tent. Ruby closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

Onyx meditates outside the tent for hours. A fiery crimson aura surrounds his body. Onyx stands up. He can feel the Chaos Aura flowing through him. Onyx waves his hand, leaving behind a fiery crimson trail where his hand was. Onyx punches the air. He is faster and stronger. Ruby wakes up and limps out the tent. She watches as Onyx channels his Aura into his right hand. Onyx stretches his arm in front of himself with his hand open. The gathered Aura shoots out of Onyx's hand, creating a beam of crimson fire that obliterates everything in it's path, including the trees that would normally be unaffected. Onyx begins to float above the ground. He turns in Ruby's direction. Each of Onyx's irises are covered with a crimson flame. His fiery aura decreases intensity until it is just an outline and becomes even more flame like. His hair stands straight up and is also covered in the same flames as his eyes. Onyx looks at Ruby with his eyes locked with murderous intentions.

* * *

 _ **Spoiler Warning:**_

* * *

 **Do not scroll down if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

 _ **Random Trivia:**_

* * *

 **Onyx's Overpoweredness**

* * *

 _Onyx is intentionally made overpowered, he is a titan facing stronger and more experienced titans. Thus, I needed a way to somehow make Onyx not influence the actions of the characters in Canon, and thus I made all the fanfics take place in between volumes. I also gave Onyx some other long term mission that prevented him from engaging Salem. That is why in the end I killed Onyx off, I also split the Ghosts up and gave each their own agendas._

 _Onyx is being trained by the Riders, Camo is trying to destroy Eclipse, Light is trying to right his past, Anna and Silicon are helping Camo, and Night is finding a purpose in life. We will get to see what the Ghosts are doing in Canon during the next few fanfics written in the World of Riders._


	8. Ghost in the Shadows

_**Ghost in the Shadows**_

* * *

Onyx floats towards Ruby.

"Onyx? What are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"Trespassers in my plane shall not be tolerated." Onyx says.

Onyx voice echoes with a demonic one. Ruby quickly limps away. Onyx follows her. Ruby stumbles and falls to the ground. She begins to crawl away from Onyx. Onyx disappears into a puff of crimson smoke, and he reappears in front of Ruby. Ruby pushes herself onto her back and starts to crawl backwards, but Onyx grabs Ruby by her wrist and lifts her into the air. His touch burns. Ruby tries to pry Onyx's hand off of her with no affect. Onyx's other hand gets covered by crimson Aura in the form of a fiery blade. He lifts his hand and prepares to stab Ruby. She closes her eyes and turns her head away. Onyx launches his attack, but blade dissolves and his fist stops as it brushes against Ruby's face. The two land on the ground and Onyx's hair and eyes return to normal. His aura stays the same, visible, but is much more calm.

"Onyx? Are you back to normal?" Ruby asks.

"What does it look like?" Onyx responds.

He lets go of Ruby's wrist. Her sleeve and skin is burned where Onyx touched. Ruby sits on the ground and holds her wrist.

"What happened?" Ruby asks.

"I was open to the power of the Chaos Zone. That power was too much and took control. Its will overrode my own." Onyx answers.

Onyx picks Ruby up and carried her to the tent.

"I'm not gonna keep doing this, just stay in the tent from now on." Onyx says.

Once inside he lays her on the bed and kneels down next to her.

"When that energy overwhelmed me, it was as if it was alive and I could peer into its mind." Onyx says.

"What did you learn?" Ruby asks.

"Some of the capability of this power. The Chaos Zone is filled with dormant Aura. I can tap into that Aura. From its mind I learned some ways to use that Aura." Onyx says.

He places his hand on Ruby's wrist. A fiery crimson Aura covers Onyx's hands. Once Onyx removes it, Ruby's burn is gone. He places two fingers on the wound on Ruby's cheek and his other hand on her ankle. Onyx then heals both wounds.

"What did you do? I can still feel the pain." Ruby asks.

"I know, I've healed the wound, but the Aura I used will still harm you for a while." Onyx says.

"I should have asked this earlier but, where's my team?" Ruby asks.

"They are waiting at Beacon, I've filled them in on the situation." Onyx says, "Rest now. In a few hours, we're going to start heading to Beacon."

"Wait. Why is it that I've haven't been hungry or tired while inside the Chaos Zone?" Ruby asks.

"That dormant Aura involuntary supplies our body with energy." Onyx states.

Onyx walks then outside the tent.

* * *

Onyx meditates in front of the tent. After a while Onyx opens his eyes, but what he is seeing isn't real. Onyx is floating in complete darkness. The only light was a ball of purple energy in front of him.

"Why are you here, Rider." The ball asks.

The ball flashes as it speaks. It's voice was the demonic one thate echoed over Onyx's when he attacked Ruby.

"Where is 'here'?" Onyx asks.

"Your memory has faded over the years, Rider." The ball states.

"My name is Onyx." Onyx growls, "And my memory is fine."

"Come to Menagerie, Rider, there you will find the answers you seek." The ball says.

"What is it that I seek?" Onyx asks.

"Knowledge on your enemy." The ball answers.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" Onyx questions.

"I am Shadow and you will learn that in Menagerie." Shadow states.

"Menagerie is huge, where am I supposed to look?" Onyx asks.

The ball of energy fades and Onyx is shrouded in darkness.

* * *

Onyx closes his eyes and opens them again. He back in front of the tent. It was late in the night, what felt like minutes to Onyx was actually hours. Onyx stands up.

"Well, that was helpful." Onyx says to himself.

Onyx enters the tent and shakes Ruby awake.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"What's you aura level?" Onyx asks.

Ruby checks on her scroll.

"Seventeen percent." Ruby states.

"Good enough." Onyx states.

Onyx walks out the tent, Ruby follows using Onyx to help her balance. Onyx opens a portal. Ruby walks through first and Onyx follows, closing the portal behind him.

* * *

Ruby exits the portal in her dorm. Onyx enters seconds after her. The rest of Team RWBY was asleep

"Wake them up." Onyx orders.

Ruby wakes Yang up.

"Ruby!" Yang says as she hugs her sister.

"We don't have time, wake up the other two." Onyx says.

Yang wakes up Blake while Ruby wakes up Weiss.

"What's going on?" Weiss asks.

"We're heading to Menagerie." Onyx states.

"Why?" Yang asks.

"I need answers and I can find them there." Onyx states.

"We can't just leave like that." Ruby states.

"I'll handle Ozpin. Just get packed." Onyx says.

* * *

 _ **Spoiler Warning:**_

* * *

 **Do not scroll down if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

 _ **Random Trivia:**_

* * *

 **Shadow**

* * *

 _Shadow was unintendedly made as a plot device. When I realized that, I made Shadow and part of Umbra and while still a plot device, his absence more sense as time passed. It was also coincidental the word umbra means shadow. That similarity makes the connection seem foreshadowed dispite never being intended. In other words, I messed up and was able to fix it easily._


	9. The Umbra Agency

_**The Umbra Agency**_

* * *

Onyx opens a portal.

"This should take us where we need to go." Onyx states.

"Should?" Weiss repeats.

"Never traveled this far of a distance with my portals. Actually, I've only traveled a significant distance once before." Onyx explains.

"Shouldn't we use a more reliable means for transportation?" Weiss asks.

"We're short on time. now get in the portal." Onyx orders.

Team RWBY enters the portal and Onyx follows behind them.

* * *

The group exit in a forest.

"Did we make it?" Ruby asks.

"Yes." Onyx states.

"How can you tell? We're just in a forest." Weiss asks.

Onyx ignores her and walks on a beaten path. He recognizes the place but has no memory of ever being there before.

"Do you know where you're going?" Weiss asks.

"No, but my guide does." Onyx states.

"You're guide?" Weiss asks.

Onyx walks up to a tree stump and starts to meditate on it.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asks.

"Contacting my guide." Onyx answers.

* * *

Onyx opens his eyes, he is once again floating in pure darkness, with the only light coming from Shadow.

"You return, Rider." Shadow states.

"Why did you send me here, and where do I have to go?" Onyx asks.

"That is something you will discover." Shadow responds.

Shadow fades and Onyx closes his eyes.

* * *

Onyx opens his eyes and he is seated on the stump. It has gone from night to dawn in the time he was meditating. Onyx gets up.

"You're back." Ruby states.

"What did your guide tell you?" Weiss asks.

Onyx continues to walk on the path with Team RWBY following.

"Well...?" Weiss asks.

"Nothing helpful. And stop questioning me!" Onyx says.

The group approaches a metal door. To the doors right is a console. Onyx stops and stares at the door. It seem familiar. He knows he has been inside but has no memory of when and what he did while inside. Onyx remembers Shadows words.

 _"Your memory has faded over the years, Rider."_

Ruby walks up to the console and examines it. A camera on the top of the console sends a beam of yellow light into Ruby's left eye. The camera lights up red and the speaker on the console projects a robotic female voice.

"Access denied. Activating safety protocols. Codename: Sword. Objective: Termination." The console says.

"What did you do?!" Weiss shouts.

"It just scanned my eye and..." Ruby begins.

"Look!" Yang yells.

Androids begin to arise from the ground. They were old and rusted. Their design made them appear like human skeletons. All their wiring and circuitry was visible as the androids had no outer shell. The androids eyes lit up with a red glow. Onyx stares at them and remembers sparing with them as a young child.

"We're in the Chaos Zone, they shouldn't be able to see us." Weiss states.

"If that were true the computer wouldn't have been able to see Ruby." Onyx says, "We should assume these androids have similar capabilities."

The androids' right hands collapse into arm cannons. They start looking around.

"Activating alternative vision mode, codename: Chaos." The console states.

The androids locate Onyx and team Ruby and begin to fire on them. Onyx opens a portal.

"Leave, it'll be safer for you outside the Chaos Zone." Onyx says.

Team RWBY runs through the portal and begin attacking the androids. As they are destroyed, more take their place. Onyx runs to the console. The console scans Onyx's right eye.

"Access granted. Username: Rider. Identification code: 353839. Deactivating safety protocols." The console says.

The androids disengage just as they were about to overwhelm Team RWBY.

"What did you do?" Weiss asks.

"Apparently, I'm authorized." Onyx states.

The group walks inside. The door shuts behind them, sealing them in complete darkness. Onyx opens a portal in front of them and they all walk inside. Once inside, Onyx creates a crimson flame in the palm of his right hand. The flame lights up the hallway as the group explores.

* * *

The group enters a room with a console connected to a large, Dust powered, reactor. Onyx walks up to the console and let's it scan his eye.

"Access granted. Username: Rider. Identification code: 353838." The console says.

The console screen shows a list of folders. Onyx selects one called Project: Chaos. Inside Onyx sees more folders and files. Three of which are named Rider, Shadow, and Night. Onyx stares at those three files wondering which one to view first. Onyx selects Rider and the screen blacks out.

"Access denied. Priority clearance required." The console says.

"Great." Onyx growls.

Suddenly, a man made out of purple Aura appears at the doorway.

"Guys!" Ruby calls.

Onyx, Blake, Yang, and Weiss turn to see the man.

"Shadow." Onyx says.

"Yes, Rider." Shadow responds.

"You know him?" Ruby asks.

"He is my guide." Onyx states.

"What is it that you expected us to find here?" Weiss asks.

"What I have is not for you." Shadow says as he turns towards Onyx, "It is meant for you."

"And what is it that you have?" Yang asks.

"I think he's telling you to leave." Onyx states.

"And go where, you have the light." Weiss retorts.

"Computer, activate lights. Codename: Lighthouse. Username: Shadow. Identification code: 000000." Shadow says.

Lights originating from the gaps in the panels on the floor and ceiling light up in the entire facility.

"Wait outside." Onyx orders.

Team RWBY leaves the room and the door shuts behind them. Shadow walks up to the console and it scans his eye.

"Access granted. Username: Shadow. Identification code: 000000." The console says.

The console opens the Rider folder. Inside their are images of Onyx as a child, other folders, and videos listed as test follow by a number. The final test was number 17.

"What were they doing?" Onyx asks.

"Creating the Chaos Zone." Shadow states, "The first recorded portal to the Shadow Zone opened 38 years ago. That was when they finished the tests. I became the Chaos Zone and you were made to control it."

"What does Night have to do with this?" Onyx asks.

"He was also intended to be able to control it." Shadow explains.

"Why don't I have any memories from then?" Onyx asks.

"You were too old then to simply forget, I theorize that they replaced your memories with fake ones or erased them entirely." Shadow says.

"And who are 'they'?" Onyx asks.

"The Umbra Agency, a group of scientists whose goal was to save the world. They began by trying to create a permanent prison for the Grimm. The program was abandoned and instead they focused their efforts on creating the perfect soldiers to combat threats rather than prevent them. The Chaos Zone became a mere tool in that effort." Shadow explains.

"Who were you before the Chaos Zone?" Onyx asks.

"I was another test subject.." Shadow states.

"Why were we chosen to participate?" Onyx asks.

"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination, their bodies more adaptable to augmentation." Shadow states.

"That's not what I meant." Onyx states.

"You were genetically modified humans, created for the sole purpose of being used in Project: Rider. That's why your aura and semblance are tailored to the Chaos Zone despite it not being a natural thing." Shadow explains.

"Did Night maintain his memories of Project: Chaos?" Onyx asks.

"Yes." Shadow answers.

Onyx tries to remember his replaced memories but can't.

"I'm giving you priority clearance." Shadow states, "You will have to learn the rest on your own."

Shadow disolves into smoke. Onyx uses his scroll to download all the files in the entire network and then exits the room.

"What did you learn?" Ruby asks.

"Not enough." Onyx responds.

* * *

 ** _World of Riders:_**

* * *

 **The Umbra Agency**

* * *

 _The Umbra Agency was a program created by the four Kingdoms with the intent of permanently stopping global threats, namely the Grimm and Salem. The agency itself was filled with mostly scientists and doctors who did research to discover the best solutions to Remnant's problems._ _The Umbra Agency learned many things, including how to create Chaos Aura, Souls, and entire organisms._

 _The agency had many projects, the first of these was creating super soldiers. To do this, the agency's director, Dr. Luna Artemis, kidnapped ten children at the age of six. From then, the agency trained the perfect warriors, experimenting on and modifying the children's bodies. Eventually the agency learned how to create souls and began creating organisms from both existing and manufactured DNA._

 _However, the Umbra Agency's director manipulated the agency for her own personal agenda. When the four Kingdoms discovered this, they cut ties with the Umbra Agency. With the lack of funding, the Umbra Agency collapsed. Dispite this, the four Kingdoms could not get their hands on the Umbra Agency's creations and they were lost to time._

* * *

 **-Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon**


	10. Finding Answers

_**Finding Answers**_

* * *

"What do you mean 'not enough'!?" Weiss asks.

"I hadn't had to chance to view all the files in the network." Onyx states.

Onyx looks through the downloaded files and opens the blueprints for the structure. He begins walking towards the labs.

* * *

The group enters a room, inside are a dozen pods filled with a crimson liquid. Eight of the pods have burned bodies within them. Onyx walks up to one of the pods without a body inside and dusts it off. A nameplate on the front of the pod has Rider embossed on it. Onyx goes to the other pod without a body and does the same. That one has Night embossed on the nameplate.

"Dust off the rest." Onyx orders.

When the other test subjects' names are revealed, they are Zero-Two, Chrome, Shadow, Light, Silicon, Brass, Flame, Aero, Camo, and Volt.

Onyx checks the files he downloaded and locates the folders with the same names. He briefly looks through them.

"Who were they?" Ruby asks.

"Test subjects like myself. Our purpose was to become the perfect soldier against the Grimm. The Chaos Zone was our weapon." Onyx explains.

Onyx can vaguely remember what it was like inside the pod, it was cold and hard to breath. The longer Onyx stays in the facility the stronger his forgotten memories become.

* * *

After some exploring Onyx finds and enters his old room. Inside was a bed, a dresser, and a desk. Onyx checks the drawers on the dresser, they were all empty. Onyx sits down on the bed. His old memories have been completely regained. Onyx remembers the other test subjects, the ones he treated like brothers, including Shadow and Night. The most important memory Onyx regained was the ending of his indoctrination. Ruby sits down next to Onyx.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

Onyx doesn't answer.

"Don't bother, Ruby. He's too rude to pay attention." Weiss says.

"Easy for you to say, you grew with all that money, with an entire corporation in your name!" Onyx shouts, "I grew up on the streets with the illusion that my parents had left me when I was young! I now know that I don't know my parents! I was kidnapped when I was six! I had no choices in life, everything about me was designed in order to create the perfect soldier! My entire personality was programmed as if I am a machine!"

"Hey!" Weiss reacts.

"Even now the Umbra Agency still influence my life!" Onyx continues, "Night is the reasoning behind every decision I've made in the past fifteen years!"

"You think my life is easy...!" Weiss begins.

"Try spending the every day of two years of your life training both your physical and mental capabilities in the Chaos Zone with conditions so harsh that you are brought within an inch of your life!" Onyx interrupts, "When I wasn't training I was being fed false beliefs. Try spending the next five years of your life in one of those pods, to do the same level of training but as an illusion in your mind!"

Weiss stops as she realizes that she can't compete.

"You think I'm okay after that?! No! No, I'm not!" Onyx yells with his voice echoed by Shadow's voice.

Onyx starts to appear the way he did when he attacked Ruby in the Chaos Zone. Ruby backs away from Onyx. He gets off the bed, begins to float above the ground, and waves his hand causing the door to shut and lock itself. Yang and Blake were outside when the door closed. Onyx dashes towards Weiss. He grabs Weiss by her neck and holds her in the air. As Weiss tries to pry his hand of her, Onyx tightens his grip, choking her. Ruby runs to Onyx, grabs his other wrist, and begins to pull on it. Onyx turns towards her.

"Please stop!" Ruby pleads.

Ruby knows that she can't beat Onyx, so she tries to reason with him.

"Let her go!" Ruby says.

Onyx stares into her scared eyes. But it wasn't the emotion that got to him, it was the color. Her silver eyes causes him to remember Aero, who also had silver eyes. Onyx drops Weiss and returns to normal. Ruby goes next to her partner. Weiss tries to catch her breath. Onyx looks at his hands as he backs away from the two girls until his back hits the wall. He slides down the wall until he is seated on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Onyx apologizes.

"What?" Ruby asks, she was focused on Weiss.

"I'm sorry." Onyx repeats.

He waves his hand unlocking and opening the door. Yang and Blake enter the room and kneel next to their teammates. Onyx opens a portal behind Yang and Blake.

"That'll take you home." Onyx states.

Weiss goes through first, then Yang and Blake. Ruby looks at Onyx, who is still seated against the wall.

"I'll look through the data. Come by my warehouse before midnight if you are still willing to help." Onyx states.

Ruby nods and walks through the portal.

* * *

The girls exit into their dorm room.

"Who does he think he is?!" Weiss asks.

"Weiss, calm down." Blake suggests.

"He needs help, and I think we can help." Ruby states.

"Why do you defend him?! What did he do to you while you were alone with him?!" Weiss asks.

"He saved my life, multiple times. And when he was driven entirely by rage, I was able to help him regain control." Ruby answers.

"And what if you can't next time?" Weiss protests.

"We have to try." Ruby states.

"If you do not try, you are doomed to fail." Ozpin states.

Team RWBY turn to him standing at the doorway, which was left open.

"I see you have returned from your journey, but is the mission complete?" Ozpin says.

"No, we haven't dealt with Night yet." Ruby responds.

"You are having difficulties working with Onyx, it is not surprising. Even with Team NWOR Onyx was always a loner." Ozpin states.

"He tried to kill me!" Weiss states.

"And did you provoke him?" Ozpin.

"Not really..." Weiss answers.

"You did in his eyes. Even if you are in the right, when dealing with unstable people, you must always be prepared for them to respond irrationally." Ozpin states.

He walks away, closing the door as he leaves.


	11. Meeting Ends

_**Meeting Ends**_

* * *

Onyx sits on his bed in his warehouse. He is staring at his hand. He feels Shadow calling to him. Onyx closes his eyes to focus his energy on contacting Shadow.

* * *

"Rider, did you get the answers you seek?" Shadow asks.

"I did, but how does it help me to defeat Night?" Onyx asks.

"The knowledge of the Chaos Zone's full capabilities is something even Night doesn't have." Shadow states.

"Why did you call me here?" Onyx asks.

"I'm sure you have noticed my strength is fading." Shadow states.

Onyx realizes Shadow's orb is smaller than before. Shadow is dying.

"If you die, then the Chaos Zone goes with you." Onyx says.

"Not necessarily. I have called you here to give you a portion of my soul, with it, the Chaos Zone will continue to prosper." Shadow states.

Shadow's body split into many balls of energy. One of the orbs dashes into Onyx's chest. The others dissolve. Onyx eyes and hair burn with a crimson fire. His body got covered with a crimson flame aura. After a while, Onyx opens a portal and flies through it.

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in his warehouse. He hears a knock at the garage door. Onyx opens it and Team RWBY is standing outside. Weiss is in the back with her arms crossed.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Onyx states.

"I wouldn't miss this." Ruby states.

Onyx leads them to his room. Weiss and Ruby sit on the bed and Yang and Blake sit on the couch.

"Shadow has died." Onyx says.

"Who?" Ruby asks.

"The heart of the Chaos Zone, he gave that heart to me so the Chaos Zone could survive." Onyx states.

"Did it do anything else?" Yang asks.

"Yes, it's increased my connection to and ability to control the Chaos Zone. His knowledge and power has been infused with my own." Onyx explains.

"What's the plan?" Ruby asks.

"I need to meet with some contacts, then we begin our strike on Night." Onyx says.

"We still don't know what Night's plan is." Ruby states.

"Night's ability to copy semblances caused him to go insane. The more semblances he copied the worse it got. He's so far gone that he believes the Grimm are the key to survival. He thinks humanity is a plague and the Grimm are the cure." Onyx explains.

"But isn't he... Human too?" Ruby asks.

"Yes and no. Night believes he has transcended humanity. In his eyes, he is superhuman." Onyx answers.

Onyx turns towards Blake.

"He hates Faunus as much as Humans." Onyx states.

"Why are you...?" Blake starts.

"That bow doesn't hide it." Onyx states, "Night plans on becoming the strongest so he can wipe out all intelligent life. Because we are modified Humans, our bodies are supposed to decay much slower than Humans, giving us a nearly infinite lifespan."

"Supposed to?" Ruby repeats.

"None of us have lived long enough for the theory to be tested." Onyx explains.

Onyx opens a portal and starts walking towards it.

"Who are we meeting?" Ruby asks.

"I'm meeting my contacts alone." Onyx states.

"Oh... Well, um... We'll wait here." Ruby says.

Onyx walks through and the portal closes behind him.

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in a small village. Onyx enters the Inn in the center of the village. Onyx walks upstairs to the rooms for travelers. He enters the second door to his right.

"You're late." Qrow states.

Onyx exits the Chaos Zone.

"I was busy with your nieces and their partners." Onyx jokes.

"Why did you need to come out here?" Qrow asks.

"I need your help." Onyx answers.

"I'm not helping you fight Night. I have my own mission to deal with." Qrow states.

"I'm not asking for you help with the fight. I need your assistance with something else." Onyx says.

"Why did you come out here?" Qrow asks.

"I need to give you something." Onyx states, "I will stop Night, whatever it takes."

"You have no intention of coming back alive." Qrow says.

"I have no one to come back to." Onyx states.

"What about Taiyang, Rubine, and myself." Qrow begins.

"When we talked this morning I told you about what I am, what the Umbra Agency was. And in order for the Umbra Agency to truly be gone, both Night and myself must die. I am their weapon. The agency may have fallen, but there are still members of the Umbra Agency out there. Once I finish with Night, I'll be coming after them." Onyx explains.

"Wasn't the Umbra Agency's goal to destroy the Grimm?" Qrow questions.

"They went against the Kingdoms' back and had a plan for world domination." Onyx answers.

Onyx gives his scroll to Qrow and then begins to walk into a portal. Qrow looks at the scroll and then Onyx's closing portal.

"Good luck." Qrows says.

"I won't need it." Onyx declares as the portal finishes closing.

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in a warehouse.

"Red!" Onyx shouts.

His voice echoes through the warehouse. An older man walks towards Onyx.

"Hello, Onyx." The old man says.

"Hello, Red. It's been a while." Onyx says.

Red is a pale white with fading black hair and a short scruffy beard. He wears a black short-sleeve hoodie with a red trim. He wears a black balaclava. Over the balaclava is a glossy red skull mask with yellow lenses. Over his hoodie are two red vertical shoulder gun holsters, one under each shoulder. Red wears black tights that are tucked into his knee-high black combat boot with red soles and outsoles. Over his waist is a black belt with a silver buckle. Over each of Red's forearms is a glossy red vambrace. Covering his hands are black fingerless gloves with a glossy red hand guard on the back. Covering the front of Red's thighs are glossy red armored plates. Red has similar plates covering his shoulders, knees, and shins.

"Why have you come here?" Red asks.

"I know we didn't leave on the best terms, but I came here to thank you. You took me in and guided me on the streets. Even though I'm no longer a thief, I still use your lessons everyday." Onyx says.

"Why are you doing this now?" Red asks.

"I fear my time is about to come." Onyx states.

"Funny." Red says.

"I'm not joking. And I'm sorry for leaving you without warning." Onyx says.

"What is it you're about to do?" Red asks.

Onyx doesn't answer and leaves through a portal.

"That's new." Red says to himself.

* * *

Onyx returns to his warehouse. He enters his room where Team RWBY is talking.

"He didn't even tell us who he's meeting..." Weiss starts.

"Qrow and Red, my old mentor." Onyx interrupts.

"You spoke with our uncle?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, I gave him all the information about the Umbra Agency. I can trust him with it." Onyx states.

"What were you doing with Red?" Weiss asks.

"That is to remain between me and him." Onyx says.

"What now?" Yang asks.

"You will help me find Night. When we do, I'll take care of him." Onyx says.

"You can't fight him alone." Ruby says.

"If you fight him, you'll die. I won't risk your lives to deal with my problem." Onyx states, "I am the only one who can stand up to his power."

"You can't expect us to let you fight him on your own." Ruby states.

"You've yet to see the limit of Night's power. He's always been toying with us." Onyx says.

"But we can..." Ruby starts.

"I said no! That is final." Onyx says, "Now wait outside."

Team RWBY leaves the room, and Onyx opens the closet. Inside is another outfit. Onyx begins changing. Onyx now wears a closed triple-breasted, black leather trench coat that goes down to his ankles. The buttons themselves are gunmetal grey. The skirt of the coat covers his sides and back and is single vented. Over the coat is a black, leather hood. The hood has a shoulder cape that completely covers his shoulder and back, but leaves his chest exposed, and goes down to his elbows. Like his skirt, the cape is split in the back. Over his trench coat, but under the shoulder cape, is a thick black belt with a gunmetal grey buckle wrapped around his body going from his right shoulder to halfway down his body. Wrapped around his waist is a dark brown leather belt with a rounded gunmetal grey buckle. On the belt are three dark brown leather pouches, one on his front right, another on his front left, and the third on his side left. Onyx wears dark brown leather gloves and boots. Gunmetal grey greaves are held on by three dark brown leather straps with gunmetal grey buckles. Onyx then leaves the room. Team RWBY is waiting for him.

"Are you not letting us fight Night so we don't die or so we can't stop you from killing him?" Ruby asks.

Onyx puts his hood on. The hood casts shadows over most of his face, revealing only his mouth. Onyx turns towards Ruby with his irises covered with crimson flames.

* * *

 _ **Spoiler Warning:**_

* * *

 **Do not scroll down if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

 ** _Identity_**

* * *

 **Name**

Red Mordant

 **Aliases/Nicknames**

The Lady Killer

* * *

 ** _Characteristics_**

* * *

 **Race**

Human

 **Weapon(s)**

Redemption's Edge (Former)

Dead Redemption (Current)

 **Gender**

Male

 **Age**

36-37 (Flashbacks)

20 years older than Team STRQ (At least 58)

* * *

 ** _Traits_**

* * *

 **Handedness**

Right

 **Complexion**

White

 **Height**

5'9"

 **Hair Color**

Black

 **Eye Color**

Brown

 **Aura Color**

Red

 **Semblance**

The Lady Killer

* * *

 ** _Professional Status_**

* * *

 **Previous Affiliation**

The Umbra Agency

 **Occupation**

Criminal

 **Previous Occupation**

Agent

* * *

 ** _Personal Status_**

* * *

 **Status**

Deceased

* * *

 ** _Media_**

* * *

 **Music Theme**

"Crossing the Rubicon" (The Human Abstract)

 **Voice Actor**

Joe Vargas (The Angry Joe Show)


	12. The Night

_**The Night**_

* * *

Ruby backs away in fear.

"I'm not going to allow the Chaos Zone to influence my decision, to overwhelm me, and I'm not going to allow you to stand in the way of my mission!" Onyx growls.

Onyx gets on his motorcycle and rides off.

"Where's he going?" Weiss asks.

"To find Night." Ruby answers.

"Weren't we supposed to help with that?" Yang asks.

"He just wants us out of the way." Ruby states.

"I told you we shouldn't have help him, we're not even helping him!" Weiss says.

"Ozpin gave us a mission, and I plan on finishing it." Ruby states.

* * *

Onyx enters the Chaos Zone. As he drives a trail of crimson fire is left behind. He eventually ends up in the shady part of the city. The buildings are worn and torn, but still mostly intact.

"Come on Night, where are you?" Onyx says to himself.

Onyx was purposely allowing his Aura to leak out to get Night's attention. Night's connection to the Chaos Zone would allow him to sense the drastic increase in energy. A midnight blue light shoots into the sky from a building near Onyx. Onyx creates a portal to the top of the building. Onyx then goes through the portal stops his bike in front of Night.

"This fight will be our last." Night declares.

Night throws a piece of armor to Onyx's feet. Onyx picks it up and looks at the piece of armor. He stares at it, noticing the red rhombus engraved on it. Onyx recognizes the design as Rubine's logo.

"It's not everyday that I can kill the last member of the former Team NWOR." Night taunts.

"I'm afraid the only one that's going to die today is you." Onyx says.

Night body gets outlined in a midnight blue flame aura and his eyes get covered with a midnight blue flame while Onyx gets outlined in his own crimson flame aura.

"Did you think you were the only one with this power?" Night asks.

"No, but do you have Shadow's power?" Onyx says.

"Of course, who do you think killed him." Night states.

The two each shoot a beam out of their hands, each in their own respective colors. The beams collide and Night's attack starts to overwhelm Onyx's. Onyx uses his other hand to fire another blast, hitting Night in the chest and knocking him off the building. Night then shoots beams out of his hands towards the ground to slow his descent.

"Can you feel it, Rider!?" Night yells, "The power is flowing through our veins!"

"Soon that power will either flow in one of us or none of us!" Onyx yells as he jumps down towards Night.

Onyx shoots a crimson fireball at Night, but Night creates an Aura blade and deflects the attack into a building. The fireball explodes and the building crumbles.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Night asks.

"So there is no one to get in the way." Onyx answers.

"No, so you die in a place that represents you, empty, broken, and alone." Night responds.

Night deploys his arm blades and converts them into their kunai and chain form. Night starts to twirl them as he walks towards Onyx. Onyx shoots crimson flames out of his hands to propell him towards Night. Night swings one of the kunais at Onyx, but Onyx grabs the kunai and then crushes it in his hands. Night pulls on the chains causing the kunai to break off. Onyx throws the crushed kunai at Night. It lights on fire once it leaves Onyx's hand. Night deflects the burning kunai with the chain and then launches the other kunai at Onyx. Onyx cuts the chain with an Aura blade. He then kicks Night in the stomach causing Night to get knocked into another building. Rubble crushes him, but Night gets out of the rubble and smirks.

"No more games!" Night states.

Night holds his arm out to the side with his hand in a gripping position. An Aura greatsword forms in his hand.

"While you were busy looking for clues, I was infiltrating Beacon. There I studied the students and learned their semblances to add to my arsenal. Now I am unstoppable!" Night says.

Night dashes at Onyx at blinding speed, leaving behind a trail of midnight blue rose petals, Ruby's semblance. He strikes at Onyx with the same blinding speed. Onyx blocks the attack with a fiery dome of Aura that covers his entire body. Night continues to strike at Onyx's defense. The dome cracks with every strike against it. Onyx shatters the dome, letting the Aura send Night flying backwards. Onyx then draws Dark Sympathy. The two's Auras double in size causing everything around them to be blown away. Onyx and Night charge at one another. Their blades collide and the two's aura merge, creating a purple one. Onyx and Night jump backwards, separating the aura.

"You can not defeat me!" Night taunts.

"Then why do you look so scared?" Onyx asks.

Night furrows his brow and charges at Onyx. Their blades collide again with the same effect on their auras.

"At last we take our rightful places, as gods, wielding the power of Chaos." Night states.

"You are no god and neither am I!" Onyx yells.

Onyx pushes against Night's blade even harder. Night jumps backwards.

"You persist too long after your own defeat." Night says.

"I'm still standing, so I'm not defeated." Onyx states.

"Come then, Rider, claim your resolution." Night taunts.

Night creates an Aura shield in his other hand while Onyx draws White Wolf. Onyx dashes at Night and attacks him relentlessly. Night blocks each strike with his shield. Even though Night isn't taking any hits, Onyx gives Night no opportunity to strike himself. Night deflects one Onyx's strikes, creating the opening he needs. Night then kicks Onyx and fires a blast out of his foot. The blast knocks Onyx into a building. The structure crumbles on top of Onyx, burying him, just as Team RWBY arrives at the scene, they were alerted by all the destruction. Night exits the Chaos Zone, causing his Aura constructs to dissolve.

"The children? I thought Rider was actually planning on coming alone." Night says.

Team RWBY draws their weapons and get ready for the upcoming battle.

"I guess I'll kill and break the broken man even more than he already is." Night says.

Night detaches the dangling chains from his damaged weapons and then Night cracks his knuckles and his neck.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Night states.


	13. The Midnight

_**The Midnight**_

* * *

Night watches Team RWBY as they each wait for the first strike.

"Who's first? I have no preference." Night taunts.

"Don't strike first, he fights very defensively." Ruby orders as she tightens her grip on Crescent Rose.

"Okay then, I'll strike first." Night says, "But who to choose."

Night looks at each of them without breaking his concentration on the whole group.

"You look alot like Summer, so you must be Ruby Rose, her daughter. And that makes you Yang Xiao Long. How are your mothers, I hear they're no longer around?" Night taunts.

Yang tightens her fists.

"Yang remember the plan!" Ruby warns.

Ruby stares at the crushed building were Onyx is buried beneath, wondering if he died from the collapse.

* * *

Onyx holds the rubble up with an Aura dome. The dome gets smaller as his strength is drained trying to hold the rubble.

"This can't be my end." Onyx thinks to himself.

* * *

"I always wanted to be responsible for their deaths. The ones that got the closest to me are the ones I hated the most." Night taunts.

Yang furrows her brow and gets ready to charge.

"Yang! No!" Ruby warms.

"Even if I strike first, you won't win. At Beacon your parents and uncle never stood a chance. I think after I kill you, I'll find Raven and show her your heads." Night states.

Yang explodes with anger and dashes at Night. Striking with her right fist before anyone had a chance to react, except for Night, who catches her fist with his right hand.

"You should have followed orders." Night taunts.

Yang swings with her left and Night catches her hand with his free hand. Night then phases himself and Yang into the Chaos Zone so he can't be interrupted. Once inside, Night spreads his arms apart, causing Yang's arms to painfully stretch as they cross one another. Night continues to pull on Yang's arms causing Yang to begin screaming in pain. Night ends the torment with a headbutt that sends Yang flying towards her sister. He opens a portal behind her, which she goes through. Night phases out of the Chaos Zone behind Weiss.

"Even if I struck first, you won't be able to react." Night states as he punches Weiss in the back of the head.

Weiss instantly drops to the ground. Blake throws her weapon at Night who grabs the ribbon and pulls on it with his left hand, punching her away with his right. Ruby launches herself towards Night, firing her sniper to propel herself. Night holds his hand at Ruby stopping her scythe from moving.

"Polarity, courtesy of Pyrrha Nikos." Night explains.

"When he'd get that?" Weiss asks.

"Oh didn't I tell you, I visited your school. Learned quite a few semblances." Night says.

Night slams Ruby's scythe into her, forcing her into the ground.

* * *

Onyx's dome has become so small that there is barely any open space in it. That space was filled with with little oxygen. Onyx had slowed his breathing to compensate, but is now feeling the affects as he slowly slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

Night stands in the middle of Team RWBY who prepare for the next attack.

"Let's take this into the Chaos Zone." Night says as he opens portals above each member of Team RWBY.

Night forces the portals downwards, causing the four girls to go through them. Night phases into the Chaos Zone and creates another Aura greatsword.

"You can not beat me here, not that you could if we weren't here." Night states.

Night dashes at Ruby using her semblance. He knees her in the gut while grabbing her head. Ruby falls to the ground and tries to catch her breath. Night then focuses on Weiss. Night uses Pyrrha's semblance to redirect all of Weiss' blows while walking towards her. Weiss backs away, trying to keep her distance. Yang and Blake charge at Night from behind. Both girls swing at him, but Night is too fast, he jumps over them causing their attacks to hit Weiss. Weiss was able to block Blake's katana but not Yang's fist. The impact knocks Yang into the ground.

* * *

Onyx falls into complete unconsciousness. However, his Aura dome remains standing, turning purple as a result of Onyx's loss of control. Onyx wakes up in complete darkness, the only light coming from man that looks like him made of purple energy, Shadow.

"Are you giving up, Rider?" Shadow asks.

"No, but it seems that my efforts are in vain." Onyx states.

"So you are giving up." Shadow says, "Do you know why you can't beat Night?"

"No." Onyx answers.

"It's because you are fighting him alone, the only way to defeat Night is with teamwork. His copied semblances give him complete control over any single opponent. But when fighting many, he can only concentrate on a few at a time." Shadow explains.

"And how is that going to help me now?" Onyx asks.

"He's currently fighting Team RWBY. If you were to assist them, you may stand a chance." Shadow states.

"And my current situation?" Onyx asks.

"Lifting a building should be no trouble for you, and don't forget you have the combined power of the Rider and the Shadow, you are the Onyx Rider." Shadow says.

"Regardless, I've spent too much energy trying to end the fight quickly. I don't have enough left." Onyx states.

"What was the last thing Windsor told you?" Shadow asks.

Onyx eyes widen as he realizes that those words are the solution to his situation.

* * *

Night, wielding his sword in his right hand with his left behind his back, quickly strikes at Weiss. Weiss is barely able to block his strikes, but is being pushed back while Night advances. Night backflips, kicking Weiss in her chin, causing Weiss to get knocked back. When Night lands, he splits into four of himself. Each one picks a member of Team RWBY to engage.

"Time for this fight to end!" The Nights shout.

Each Night dominants their opponent, giving them little breathing room while still unable to successfully hit them. The Nights then recombine and Night blasts each member of Team RWBY. The blasts knocks all of them down. None of them got back up, except Yang. Yang's hair starts to flow up as the tips glow and burn, her eyes now red. Night stares at her.

"Interesting semblance, until you realize it's useless to me since I don't get hit." Night says.

Yang strikes Night in the jaw, causing him to explode on impact, Blake's semblance. Night then whistles to get Yang's attention. He is standing on top of a glyph floating in the air. Night jumps down and looks directly into Yang's eyes. Yang charges and unleashes a flurry of blows.

"That's one..." Night dodges all of them without any effort, taunting her after each unsuccessful attack, "A little warning would have been nice... You're impatient, I can tell... You know there is such thing as trying too hard."

Yang hair and eyes return to normal as she collapses due to an Aura dagger in her lower abdomen, Night had stabbed her during her last attack. The dagger dissolves before Yang hits the ground.

"And yet, you still fail." Night says.

He is about to perform the final blow when he is interrupted due to sensing an huge Aura spike. He turns and looks at it, the building burying Onyx. The rubble is sent flying in every direction as Onyx stands in the center with his aura five times larger then it has ever been before. Onyx's hood and coat flowing as a result of the wind. As the aura returns to it's normal size, becoming much more flame like. Onyx's hair and eyes are also covered with crimson flames, which are larger than before.

"How... Where did you get all that power!?" Night asks in shock.

"'When the body is weak, the will can accomplish impossible tasks.'" Onyx quotes.

Those were Windsor last words to Onyx, a message in order to teach him a way to push on.


	14. The Nightfall

_**The Nightfall**_

* * *

Onyx stares at Night and Night stares at Onyx.

"No matter how strong you get, I'll always be stronger." Night says.

"That's why I'm not fighting alone." Onyx states.

"What!? If you mean the children, they are in no position to help you." Night responds.

"They weren't even supposed to be here." Onyx states, "The person I'm fighting with is someone you know quite well."

As Onyx said that last part, his voice was echoed by Shadow's.

"Shadow." Night states.

"Yes, and together we will stop you." Onyx states.

Onyx starts walking towards Night. Night fires countless blasts at Onyx, filling the street with smoke. When the smoke clears, Onyx is still walking towards Night, unphased by his attacks. Before Night could react, Onyx appears in front of Night and punches him in the stomach. The shockwave from the punch launches Night into a destroyed building behind him. Night gets up and fires a blast at Onyx, who responds by deflecting it with the back of his hand. The blast explodes to the side of Onyx, doing no damage. Onyx then teleports in front of Night. Night punches Onyx in the face and Onyx doesn't react. Onyx makes a fist and punches him from that distance. His attack sends Night through the building into the one behind it. Onyx then walks towards Night, who starts laughing.

"Something funny?" Onyx asks.

"You actually think you can win." Night says.

Night gets up.

"I can learn how to use a semblance by watching it being used once. Your new found power is part of your semblance, so I can use it. Thank you for the boost, in return I'll make your death quick and painless." Night says.

The flames covering Night's hair and eyes grow along with the Aura surrounding his body. Onyx and Night charge at each other. Onyx tries to punch Night, but Night catches Onyx's fist. Night tries to punch Onyx and Onyx catches Night's fist. The two struggle to gain the upper hand. Night headbutts Onyx, launching him back into the street. Onyx charges a blast between both hands and fires, engulfing Night and shattering the building behind him.

* * *

Ruby manages to get to her knees, her head in pain. Ruby looks up to see the end Onyx and Night's struggle. Unable to get to her feet, she watches to see how it plays out. Onyx returns to normal, turns, and heals Team RWBY.

"It's over." Onyx declares.

"That's good news, right Onyx." Ruby says.

Onyx's face is filled with worry.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asks, "Night is gone, you kicked his butt. I'm guessing it's safe now, right?"

"Yes... Yes that is true." Onyx states, "For now."

"For now?" Ruby repeats.

* * *

Night wakes up in a flaming abyss. The ground was cracked like a shattered mirror and the purple fires seeped through the cracks.

"How could I have failed?" Night asks himself, "After so many years of battle waged, everything lies in ruin."

"So you're giving up?" A voice calls.

Night looks to the source, a ball of shadows.

"You're certainly no Umbra." The voice says.

"How can this be?" Night asks.

"You defeated me and this is all your have to show for it!?" The voice says, "How dare you give up before the job is done!"

"You!" Night finally recognizes the voice, "Shadow!"

"So you have forgotten me like you've forgotten your ambitions." Shadow states, "Or were they just too much for you?"

"You dare talk to me off ambition! You backstabbing fiend." Night says, "If not for them, those accursed humans, I would've destroyed Remnant."

Shadow laughs.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Shadow says as he fades away.

"Shadow! Come back here!" Night demands.

Night thinks about what he was told.

"As pathetic as it sounds," Night says to himself, "He's right. I am Night. I will destroy Remnant and remake it in my image. And nothing will stand in my way!"

* * *

As the smoke clears, Night laughs.

"But how?" Onyx asks, "Night! The fight is over, Night. You've lost, now you have to pay for all your crimes. It's been a long time coming."

Night scoffs.

"I'll say when this is over." Night states, "And that's when I wipe you Humans out."

Team RWBY prepares their weapons.

"Bring it on!" Yang yells.

"You don't stand a chance against all of us." Ruby states.

"Stand down, Team RWBY." Onyx orders.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"I have to finish this myself." Onyx states.

"But... Onyx, it doesn't have to be like this." Ruby protests.

"We're like two sides of the same coin, forever connected." Onyx states, "It has to me who does this."

"No!" Ruby argues, "It's too dangerous."

"Trust me." Onyx says.

"Okay..." Ruby says reluctantly.

"Come on! You've got to be kidding." Yang yells, "I'm taking a piece of him right now!"

"No." Blake says, "Let him handle this."

"But why?" Yang asks.

"Because it's Onyx's fight." Blake states.

Yang nods and backs off.

"We're here if you need us, Onyx." Ruby says as she passes Onyx, "I just hope you don't."

"You're a fool, Onyx!" Night taunts, "You can't hope to defeat me one on one."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Onyx states.

Night chuckles.

"For all the good that'll do." Night taunts' "Now... prepare to meet your end."

Onyx jumps into the air. hair and eyes get covered in crimson flames once again, and his aura flares up whilst still becoming flame like.

"Wrong, Night!" Onyx says, "It's your reign that's ending."

Onyx lands on the ground.

"We've been dancing this dance for far too long." Onyx says.

"Yes, I too have grown weary of this 'dance'." Night states.

"Give it your best shot." Onyx taunts, "I can handle that and more."

The two lunge at one another and throw a punch. Their fists collide, creating a shockwave that shatters the entire surrounding block. Team RWBY barely avoid the debris.

"Impressive, but you are still hopelessly outclassed." Night says.

Both fix their stances.

"Why throw away your life so recklessly, Onyx?" Night asks, "It's a pity it has to end like this."

Night goes for a right jab, but Onyx spin kicks Nights arm downwards.

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Night!" Onyx says as he hits Night with a right hook.

The punch sends Night flying backwards. Onyx charges at Night a prepares another punch.

"I will finish you!" Onyx says as Night blocks with his forearm.

Night pushes Onyx's arm to the side, and hits him with a right jab. Night opens his fist, firing a blast that knocks Onyx down. Night chuckles.

"Is that really all you've got, you pathetic fool?" Night taunts.

Onyx slowly rises to his feet. Night scoffs.

"You must be joking!" Night says.

"Even if you kill me, you haven't won." Onyx states, "My allies will never stop fighting you, and if they fall, others will come forward. As long as all you care about is yourself, you'll have to take on the entire planet. You will never win!"

"Even if you are right, which you're not," Night says, "there's still one thing I can do."

Night chuckles and raises his arms into the air.

"I can be rid of you!" Night states.

Night clasps his hands together and brings in down towards Onyx. A ball of crackling Aura forms around his hands.

"You can possibly withstand my full power!" Night says.

The ball of Aura doubles in size.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Night says as he fires the blast.

The ball turns into a beam and hits Onyx directly in the chest. The explosion completely covers the entire block. When the smoke clears, the flame over Onyx's hair and eyes are gone, but his hair and eyes are crimson. His Aura is no longer visible.

"Still standing." Night says, " I am impressed."

Night starts to approach Onyx.

"But still, all this is starting to bore me." Night states.

Night laughs.

"Where's the fun in finally defeating you if you don't care if you lose?" Night asks.

Onyx groans.

"Your little speech made that quite clear." Night states, "I suppose there is only one solution. Once I make sure you've given up your life, I'll do the same to each and every one of the children."

Onyx's eyes flare up.

"Now that's fun." Night taunts.

Night prepares another blast in the same way as before.

"Oh if only you were still around to stop me." Night taunts.

Onyx clenches his fists.

"But no..." Night continues, "You'll be in pieces."

Night fires the blast, and Onyx looks up, his eyes and hair covered in flames again. Onyx easily deflects the beam with one hand.

"What!?" Night reacts, "No!"

Onyx's Aura covers his body as he hovers slightly above the ground.

"And I'm just getting warmed up." Onyx states.

Onyx charges at Night.

"You made a big mistake, Night!" Onyx states.

Onyx tackles Night and holds him as he flies through building after building.

"You reminded me of what I have to fight for!" Onyx states, "And why I never stop fighting!"

Onyx slams Night a large building. Both combatants slowly rise to their feet in the center of the rubble.

"You still won't defeat me." Night states.

"Try me." Onyx taunts.

Onyx stands triumphantly.

"Yet another one of your plans has failed, Night." Onyx states, "Surrender while you still can and let us put an end to this pointless battle."

"Oh, Onyx," Night smirks, "You know very well that I won't give up until only one of us is standing. And trust me, it isn't going to be you."

The two charged at each other. Night goes for a right jab, but Onyx spins around him.

"You can't win, Night!" Onyx states.

Onyx punches at Night, but Night grabs Onyx's fist and spins around, releasing Onyx's fist. Onyx stumbles but regains his balance.

"You're weak, Onyx." Night taunts as he jumps into the air, "You can barely hold me off."

Night drop kicks Onyx, but is blocked by Onyx's forearms,

"Oh really!" Onyx says as he launches Night off of him.

Night backflips and skids to a stop,

"How's this for weak!?" Onyx taunts as he fires a blast out of his hand.

Night scoffs and clasps his hands together, firing a blast of his own.

"Pathetic!" Night taunts.

The blasts collide and explode.

* * *

"Onyx!" Ruby yells.

Team RWBY finally catches up to the two. Onyx lays on the ground and slowly rises to his feet. Night scoffs.

"Once again you hide behind your friends instead of showing me your true strength." Night taunts, "That's too bad, because... I'm about to destroy all of them."

Night raises his hand in the air, causing bolts of midnight blue lightning to shoot out of his hand and at Team RWBY. The lightning forces all of them down. Onyx turns to see the weakened girls. Onyx growls, clenches his fist and turns back to face Night.

"Child's play." Night says, "And now it's your turn!"

Night raises his hand in the air and creates a Aura scimitar as he brings his arm down.

"I have had enough!" Onyx states, "This ends here!"

Onyx charges at Night.

"How true!" Night says as he raises the blade into the air.

When Onyx is in striking distance, Night brings the blade down. Onyx stops a few feet behind Night. His left arm is cut off. Onyx falls to his knees and then his stomach. His Aura fades and his hair and eyes return to normal.

"No! Onyx!" Ruby shouts, still too weak to move.

Night walks up to Onyx, he points his blade at Onyx's back.

"At last it is truly the end of Team NWOR!" Night states.

Night laughs as he raises his blade, preparing to strike.

"Onyx!" Ruby shouts, "No!"

Ruby closes her eyes and turns away. When Night strikes his sword is intercepted by a small ball of white light.

"What!?" Night reacts.

The white light expands, engulfing all the warriors.

* * *

Onyx lays on the ground in a world of pure white.

"Onyx Rider." A voice calls.

Onyx looks up and sees a man, The man has long, black hair, going below his shoulders. The man's bread was long and rough. His flame yellow eyes burning with passion.

"Windsor?" Onyx questions.

Windsor wears a black skintight jumpsuit with white lines on the side of the arms and top of the collar. Over his jumpsuit is a cuirass designed to look muscular. Connected to the cuirass are large, rounded shoulder pauldrons. Covering his forearms and hands are gauntlets. Overlapping the cuirass is a crotch plate that includes hip and rear protection. Attached to the side of each of Windsor's thighs is a plate. Windsor wears greaves that completely cover his calfs and stop at the bottom of his knees. Covering his feet are sabatons. His armor is designed to look like Grimm bones. Onyx rises to his feet.

"I shall always be watching over you from beyond the Veil, Onyx. When your need is greatest, I shall be there. And now I have a gift." Windsor states.

* * *

When the light dulls down, Onyx is standing with his left arm regenerated. Team RWBY was also standing, with their injuries healed. Night was on the opposite end of the block. A small white portal is opened on Onyx's right.

"What trickery is this!?" Night asks.

"No trickery, just your downfall!" Onyx states.

Onyx sticks his right arm into the portal and pulls out a greatsword design to look like it is made of Grimm Bones, the weapon is six feet tall. Floating in the center of the hilt is a ball with a crimson crystal embedded in the center.

"I'll give you one last chance to surrender." Onyx says.

"You are pathetic until the end." Night states.

Night charges at Onyx.

"Very well, then this will be your end!" Onyx says.

Onyx swings the giant sword, Night blocks the attack but is sent backwards.

"Such power." Night says as he skids to a stop.

Night creates a second Scimitar and stabs at Onyx. Onyx easily dodges. Night continues to slash but Onyx is untouchable. Onyx then front flips over Night.

"I understand now." Onyx states as he is upside down behind Night,

Night turns around and begins to relentlessly slash at Onyx, and Onyx continues to effortlessly dodge.

"Power alone is rigid." Onyx explains, "but if you can bend with the wind, you'll never break!"

Onyx knocks one of the blades out of Night's hand. The sword dissolves as it leaves Night's hand. Onyx then kicks Night backwards.

"It ends here." Onyx states as he prepares his blade.

"Never!" Night yells.

The two warriors charge at each other.

"At last Remnant will be free of your evil!" Onyx says,

Night raises his sword to slash downwards while Onyx holds his blade forward, impaling Night. Onyx forces the blade downward, sticking it into the ground. Night genetic structure allowed him to survive, despite being impaled. The greatsword dissolves, but Night still couldn't get up. Onyx forces his foot onto Night's neck. Onyx then draws Dark Sympathy in his right hand and aims it at Night's head. Ruby manages to walk towards and grab Onyx's right arm.

"It's finished." Ruby states.

"I'm not finished yet!" Night chokes, "And you're not finished with me! You're never finished with me!"

"He doesn't have to die." Ruby states.

Onyx's sheaths his blade and his hand falls to his side. Onyx gets off Night, grabs him by his neck with his left hand, lifting him into the air. Ruby still holds onto Onyx's arm. The rest of Team RWBY starts to get up and watch Ruby and Onyx. Onyx shakes Ruby off of him and creates an Aura dome to separate himself and Night from Ruby. Onyx uses his right hand to grab Night from the top of his head. He begins to pull, slowly stretching Night's neck. Ruby and the rest of Team RWBY turn away. Onyx's body, hair, and eyes get covered in crimson flames as he pulls even harder, decapitating Night. Onyx then drops Night's body and throws his head onto it. But Night's face wasn't frozen in pain or limp, it was frozen in a laughing position. Onyx stares at fallen warrior.

"Stop laughing!" Onyx demands.

He turns towards Team RWBY who back away, terrified.

"Send us home!" Ruby demands, trying to hide her fear.

Onyx nods and opens a portal next to Ruby. Team RWBY walk through without looking back, except for Ruby. Ruby stares at Onyx

"Stay away from my team." Ruby threatens and then walks through the portal.

Onyx looks on the ground and sees the crimson crystal that was in the sword. He picks it up, opens another portal, throws Night's corpse through, and follows behind it.

* * *

 _ **Spoiler Warning:**_

* * *

 **Do not scroll down if you don't want to be spoiled.**

* * *

 ** _Identity_**

* * *

 **Name**

Aero Artemis

 **Aliases/Nicknames**

Mason Windsor

* * *

 ** _Characteristics_**

* * *

 **Race**

Rider

 **Weapon(s)**

Duelist and Drifter

 **Gender**

Male

 **Age**

12-13 (Flashbacks)

Same as Team STRQ (At least 38)

* * *

 ** _Traits_**

* * *

 **Handedness**

Ambidextrous (Prefer left)

 **Complexion**

Tanned White

 **Height**

6'9"

 **Hair Color**

Black

 **Eye Color**

Silver

 **Aura Color**

White

 **Semblance**

Duplication

Shape Shifting

* * *

 ** _Professional Status_**

* * *

 **Affiliation**

The Eight Riders

 **Previous Affiliation**

The Umbra Agency

Beacon Academy

 **Occupation**

Champion

 **Previous Occupation**

Agent

Student

Huntsman

 **Previous Team**

NWOR

 **Previous Partner**

Onyx Mordant

* * *

 ** _Personal Status_**

* * *

 **Status**

Deceased

 **Relatives**

Dr. Artemis (Mother), Varen Bloodwing (Brother)

* * *

 ** _Media_**

* * *

 **Voice Actor**

Stephen Root (Hattanzo-Thundercats 2011)


	15. Next Mission

_**Next Mission**_

* * *

Qrow gets up in the inn. He realizes Onyx's scroll is gone.

 _"Guess you made it out alive."_ Qrow thinks to himself.

Qrow checks his scroll, on it their is an unopened message. It is from Onyx.

"Nightfall."

* * *

Onyx walks alone in a forest. His hood down, allowing his hair to flow in the wind. Onyx walks with his scroll in his left hand. Onyx thinks hard about all that had happened.

 _Night gets my attention to lure him out._

 _An informant knew where to find the key to finding Night._

 _Night fights Team RWBY and I, then allows us to live despite having the power to easily kill us all._

 _Night kills Rubine._

 _Night fights and easily defeats me._

 _I find the power to defeat Night._

 _Night learns to use that power and defeats me again._

 _Windsor appears in a vision and gives me a way to win._

 _I kills Night._

 _Night wanted to die._

Onyx then thinks about Aero and Windsor _._

 _They looked nothing alike._

 _Aerokinesis is the ability to control air._

 _Wind is the movement of air._

 _Both Aero and Windsor were wise and constantly giving me advice._

 _Windsor knew the name of Rider._

 _Windsor must have some connection to Umbra._

 _But what is it?_

Onyx then realizes he hadn't heard anything about Rubine in the past fifteen years.

 _Rubine dropped of the grid._

 _How does that happen?_

 _By choice._

 _Night and I had equal skill when it comes to finding people._

 _I had no leads._

 _Night had found her with ease._

Onyx then thinks about his informant.

 _It was Rubine._

 _Rubine was male._

 _I also never learned Rubine's semblance, yet he was always a good actor._

 _Shape shifting._

 _Rubine had orchestrated all of this._

 _He worked with Night to lure me out._

 _His semblance allowed him to play all major roles._

Onyx then realizes he had no way of knowing this with certainty.

 _Night, however, being his partner in both team NWOR and during Night's..._

 _Rubine's..._

 _...During Rubine's plan, would._

When Onyx killed Night, he absorbed the fragment of Shadow's soul that Night had absorbed. That fragment came with a piece of Night's Soul. Onyx didn't realize it, but some of Night's knowledge was added to his own.

 _Rubine made it seem like Night had killed him._

 _Why?_

 _To give himself room to operate and execute a larger plan._

 _A plan that required Night or my death._

 _But what?_

 _The Umbra Agency,_

 _Rubine is with Umbra and so is Windsor._

 _That's why Windsor had to die._

 _He needs the ten test subjects dead._

 _Unless he's a test subject himself._

Onyx knows what he has to do.

 _Find Rubine and get the answers I seek._

Onyx puts on his hood and begins his new mission.


	16. Beware the Rider

_**Beware The Rider**_

* * *

"To those who would hurt the innocent...

I give you this one warning:

Beware my wrath."

* * *

 **My next RWBY fanfic, _RWBY: Beware the Rider_. Like all my new fanfics, _RWBY: Beware the Rider_ will be 12 chapters. **

**I always hated how little time we spent with the Rider in the original _RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx_ , so here's my solution.**


	17. Beware My Wrath

_**Beware my Wrath**_

* * *

 **Act 2:**

* * *

 **Ongoing Search**

* * *

It's the middle of the night. Onyx run across a rooftop, stopping at it's edge, he overlooks the alleyway below. Onyx puts on his mask and puts on the hood of his overcoat. The mask takes the appearance loosely base off that of a human skull. The open spaces for the eyes are covered by black tinted lenses. He is dressed in a black jumpsuit. Over his jumpsuit are armor plates that completely cover his body. Most of the plates are a matte black, but the plates on his forearms, hands, calfs, and feet are gunmetal grey. The underside of each gauntlet includes three small, double-edged kukri-like blades. Going over most of the armor, is an opened, hooded, black leather trench coat that goes down to his ankles. The coat is tucked into his gauntlets. Going over the coat is a black leather belt with a rounded gunmetal grey buckle and many pouches. On the back of the belt are two holsters for Onyx's new weapons, dual revolver, semi-automatic pistol, and sawed-off shotgun hybrids. Each has two barrels and are black with silver grips and hammers. The weapons fires like a semi-automatic pistol with the power and cosmetics of a revolver, and reloads like a sawed-off shotgun. Onyx then perches on the rooftop and waits.

* * *

The back wall of a shop is blown open. A thug carrying a bag runs out into the alleyway behind the shop. He takes out and looks looks at his pocket watch.

"Right on time." The thug says to himself.

The pocket watch is shot out of his hand.

"Sure about that?" Onyx's voice, which is made deeper by his mask, echoes throughout the alley.

The thug drops the bag, takes out a pistol, and remains on guard.

"Who's there!?" The thug shouts, "Show yourself!"

The thug hears a footstep and fires in it's direction. Each shot misses, but gives him a small glimpse of Onyx.

"Two shots left." Onyx states, "Make em' count."

The thug shoots in the direction of the voice, missing both times still only getting a glimpse of Onyx. One of the shots hits a pipe, filling the alleyway with smoke.

"You missed." Onyx states from behind the thug.

The thug turns around, backs away, and tries to shoot. Onyx was right, he had no more ammo.

"Forget reloading." The Rider warns.

The thug throws the gun to his side. He puts his hand in the air.

"Okay." He surrenders, "You got me."

The thug looks down and back as he lifts his right leg to reveal an hidden knife sheathed on his boot, hoping the gas would conceal his actions.

"No knife." Onyx warns, "Best bet is the backup piece."

"How did you...?" The thug begins.

He then grabs the backup gun from his back pocket and aims it at where Onyx was. But Onyx was gone. As the smoke clears, the thug can see that Onyx is no longer in the alleyway. Onyx then drops on top of the thug and throws him into the side of the alleyway.

"You said the backup gun was my best bet." The thug states.

"I lied." The Rider responds.

Onyx is interrupted by a large safe. It crashes into him from the side, dislocating Onyx's right shoulder.

 _Damn it, I let my guard down,_ Onyx thinks to himself.

A second thug stands, wielding two grey gauntlets.

"What's that they say? Oh yeah! Beware the Rider. Funny, I don't see nothing to beware off." The second thug taunts.

The Rider smashes his shoulder into a wall to pop it back into place. The second thug charges at the Rider and unleashes a flurry of blows. The Rider effortlessly dodges them all, waiting for an opening. The Rider spots one when the first thug tries to help, he shoots at the Rider but ends up hitting the second thugs gauntlets. The second thug angrily turns to his ally, who puts his hands up to apologize. The Rider then launches fires two shots at the first thug. One of the shots disarms the thug and the second one knocks him out. The Rider then punches the second thug in the face, knocking him out too. The Rider groans as he holds his injured shoulder.

"That better be it for this evening's surprises." The Rider says to himself.

* * *

Onyx gets out of his bed, wearing only the pants of his jumpsuit and his boots. A large bruise has formed on his shoulder due to the attack from last night. He wasn't sleeping, the Rider can't sleep. He had relocated to Red's penthouse. It is a large two floored high-end one. Obviously gotten through ill-gotten gains. Red stands at the door expectantly.

"What did you find?" Onyx asks.

"Not much, no more than the other thugs you've brought in." Red responds.

Red grabs Onyx's injured arm as Onyx tries to walk past him, causing Onyx to groan.

"Your lack of rest is affecting you in the field." Red warns.

"I'm fine!" Onyx insists.

"Really?!" Red asks, "Your aura should have protected you from that attack, so why didn't it?"

Onyx stares at Red.

"You haven't slept in days. Your aura is low and your weak." Red explains, "Normally, you'd be in the Shadow Zone so it would replenish your energy and aura at an accelerated pace, but ever since you've killed Night you've been avoiding it."

"I didn't ask for your medical report!" Onyx growls.

Onyx pulls himself away from Red and enters the living room. Red follows behind Onyx. Once inside walks to the fireplace. Onyx slides his finger on a portion of the wall beside the fireplace, pressing a hidden button. The fireplace slides to reveal a hidden door. The door opens, revealing a command center with a locker containing Onyx's Rider armor, mask, and coat. On the door was a bunch of gadgets and ammo, including two of the pistols the Rider had used. Onyx puts on his gear and walks to Red.

"It's ready, by the way." Red says.

Red takes out a small white box and hands it to the Rider. The Rider opens it and pulls out a scroll. The Rider docks the scroll in a slot on his left gauntlet.

"You know, even though we aren't criminals, we can still get locked up for this." Red warns.

"We are criminals, Red, you're still one too." The Rider states., "The only difference is you have a boss."

"And you answer to no one." Red declares, "This is why we were on bad terms when you left."

"Make sure the others are ready." The Rider orders.

Red nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Team RWBY is in the library in Beacon Academy. They are sitting at a table playing games when Team VIRG walk up to them.

"Guess what!" Rusty shouts.

"What!" Ruby asks excitedly.

Rusty places his scroll on the middle of the table, projecting an image of the scene of the crime. The blown open wall was boarded up and police were at the scene.

"The Rider strikes again." Viridian comments.

The image cuts into a news report. Lisa Lavender's face appears next to images of the crime scene.

"The Rider has struck again, this time stopping a dust robbery. Once again there is no evidence to figure out what exactly happened. The only witness was the shopkeeper, who reported that the armored man attacked the criminals before fleeing from the scene with them. The stolen dust however, was left at the scene of the crime. The noticeable absence of his partner, the Reaper, brings up further questions about the Rider's sudden interest in petty theft." Lisa reports.

Ruby's face gets filled with disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Rusty asks.

"It's nothing." Ruby lies.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Indigo states.

"You always act like this whenever we bring up the Rider." Viridian states.

After a short moment of silence, Ruby speaks up.

"We know who the Rider is." Ruby admits.

"And..." Viridian says.

"He's Onyx, the guy we told you about." Ruby finishes.

"Hmm." Grey reacts.

Ruby had explained the events of the previous chapters to Team VIRG. They weren't sure how to react considering Onyx murdered a man in front of Team RWBY and murdered the same man at Beacon after nearly bombing the place. Little did they know, those actions have continued to haunt Onyx and influenced every decision he's made. But most importantly, his vow to never take another person's life ever again.


	18. Hidden Enemy

_**Hidden Enemy**_

* * *

 _"You have no exits. You have no options. Make this easier on yourself, and your families, and surrender now!" A police officer yells._

 _Inside a bank lobby, three thugs are standing, each one masked. They are wearing heavy armor for protection, including vests, helmets, boots, and gloves. A clearly annoyed man walks into the lobby from behind the counter. Also equipped with the armor, He fires his rifle to his right, then left, and then forward. The shots hit nothing but get the others' attention. The man drops his gun and takes off his helmet, still holding it in his left hand._

 _"You done fucked it up!" He shouted to the other thugs._

 _The man pulls out one of the pistols the Rider had used in the previous chapter and shoots one of the thugs._

* * *

 **Days Earlier**

* * *

 _Onyx is sitting on a crate in a warehouse. He is much younger, only fifteen in age. He is wearing an off white dress shirt with a grey vest. Onyx is wearing a black leather vest with only the top bottom done over the other vest. Over this vest are two thick black leather belts with silver buckles, each one going over a different shoulder and under the opposing armpit, creating an X across his chest and back. Around his neck is a crimson scarf and a matching sash belt is around his waist. Over the sash belt is a black leather belt with a rounded silver buckle and many black leather pouches. Onyx also wears grey pants with black leather on the sides, tucked into black leather boots that reach just below his knees._

 _"So let me get this straight," Onyx speaks, "You want us to rob a bank."_

 _In the warehouse is a table, on the table are the blueprints to the bank. Standing at one end of the table is Red._

 _"I know we don't usually go for jobs this big, but it's for big pay." Red states._

 _Onyx stares at him questionably._

 _"Listen, Onyx, we are going to need your Chaos powers to help us do this." Red says._

 _"It just seems too easy to get caught." Onyx explains, "The bank has two conventional exits and in order to get to the vault we'll need to go through plenty of security."_

 _"That's why the pay is so high." Red states._

 _"The Chaos Zone will protect us from the guards. We still need to watch out for cameras, security laser, and who knows what else they're packing." Onyx says._

 _"Why cameras, they won't see us or anything on us?" Red asks._

 _"The moment we move anything in view of the cameras, the place will be on guard or even lockdown." Onyx states._

 _"Oh right... Shit, that makes our job harder." Red says._

* * *

 _Onyx walks out of the warehouse with Red._

 _"Head back home. I'll be there after I talk to some guys to see if they're willing to help." Red says._

 _Onyx nods and heads to the penthouse. Red lived in the same one he does now. Onyx enters and heads to his room. It is mostly empty filled with what Onyx called the "essentials". The room has a bed in the corner, a dresser next to the bed, and desk in the opposite corner of the bed. On the desk is Onyx's weapon and his wallet. Onyx lays on the bed with his upperback leaning against the wall. He bounces a small red ball off the wall waiting for Red's return._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The Rider stands on the edge of the rooftop, gathering his thoughts.

"Brooding on rooftops, how clichè." Red jokes.

"Says the walking stereotype." The Rider says.

"Hey! Did you just make a joke? That's progress." Red says.

"Focus, Red. Get the Bullhead ready." The Rider orders.

Red nods and does as the Rider ordered. The Bullhead rises in front of the building. THe Rider launched a grapnel hook from the lower barrel of his pistol and pulls himself inside the Bullhead. He sits in the copilot seat.

"Activate the Tactical Cloak." The Rider orders.

Red presses a button cloaking the Bullhead.

"I said the 'Tactical Cloak'." The Rider repeats.

"Did I do somethings wrong?" Red asks.

The Rider reaches over to Red's console and presses another button. The button seemingly does nothing.

"The Tactical Cloak shields us from radar and sonar detection. What you activated was the Active Camouflage." The Rider explains.

The Bullhead continues to fly until it is high above an old factory that is positioned on a cliff that overlooks the city. The Bullhead stops and hovers above the station.

"Where are we?" Red asks.

"An old factory. It used to mine dust from the tunnels below it. The dust crystals would be shaped and refined in the station before being shipped to other locations. The factory is also responsible for smelting and forging weapons. The station was abandoned due to it's questionable labor force." The Rider explains.

"Why are we here?" Red asks.

"One of the prisoners gave these coordinates. He said it is where their forces are organized." The Rider explains.

The Rider gets out of the seat and walks to the doorway. The door opens and the Rider hold the edges of the door to keep himself from falling.

"Hold position until I call." The Rider orders.

"Yes sir." Red says, sarcastically.

The Rider glares at Red before jumping out of the Bullhead. As he drops down, Red contacts the Rider through the Com-Link in Onyx's mask.

"How are you planning on getting in?" Red asks.

"The main smokestack." The Rider responds.

"Um, readings show that their is a large heat signature inside. The power station is active." Red states.

"No time to change my trajectory. I'm going in." The Rider states.

Once the Rider enters the smokestack, he can clearly see the boiler is active. He fires a grapnel line from his pistol, points his pistol in the opposite direction, and fires the opposing end of the grapnel line. The Rider holds onto the line and swings himself so he is positioned on top of it.

* * *

A man enters a room. Suddenly holographic images of ten people appear around him. One of them is the thug that dislocated Onyx's arm and another is Red.

"Has the Rider taken the bait?" The man asks.

"Yes sir." The thug states.

"Good." The man says.

"I do not wish to have my involvement with this revealed yet." Red states.

"Then let's keep it that way." The man states.

The ten holograms disappear and the lights in the room turn off.

"Tick tick, boom." Man says to himself.

* * *

The Rider walks through the factory until he reaches the central control room. Once inside the Rider actives the console in the center of the room. The console reveals a self destruct countdown, currently at seventeen seconds. The Rider quickly turns and runs towards an exit. But seventeen seconds was only enough time for the Rider to jump out the window in the central control room that overlooks the workground and run to the exit door. As soon as he opens the door the bombs go off. The explosion knocks the Rider out the door into the streets below. What little of the Rider's Aura that had recovered was instantly drained. It was enough to protect him from the explosion, but that wasn't good enough. The fall instantly knocks the Rider out. In the few seconds the Rider had during the fall, he asks himself:

 _Is this the end?_


	19. Battle Recovery

_**Battle Recovery**_

* * *

 _Everyday is the same. Training, training, and more training. The ten test subjects had no lives outside the base, yet plenty of questions. At the age of six, they all wore a similar outfit, a black sleeveless jumpsuit with their respective color on the sides. Around their waist was a black utility belt and strapped to the thigh opposite of their dominant hand was a thigh belt to holster their weapon. They also wore knee high boots with matt armor in their respective colors covering their shins and knees. Those colors being crimson for Rider, midnight blue for Night, purple for Shadow, yellow for Night, light grey for Silicon, brown for Brass, flame orange for Flame, white for Aero, forest green for Camo, and volt for Volt._

 _The most common training was a battle royale. Last man standing. It would always come down to Rider vs. Night, and Night would always win. The test subjects have all have the same weapon, it were granted to them by the Umbra Agency. The weapon was a multitool, with a handle that can extend and collapse along with a blade on each side that can also extend and collapse. The training room was completely empty, besides those in it. The room had an observation deck, inside the scientists would observe the test subjects. As always, it is Rider vs. Night.  
_

 _Rider knows close range was Night's specialty. Rider, however, tries to be equally skilled in all ranges. That's where the two are different. Night is trained in controlling his opponents by bringing them into his element, giving Night the advantage. Rider is trained to never be at a disadvantage and force the enemy out of their element, giving Rider the advantage._

 _Rider stabs at Night with his spear. Night blocks with his arm blades._

 _"You've improved. Have you been practicing?" Night says._

 _"I don't need to improve to beat you, Night." Rider responds._

 _"Looks like you do." Night states as he kicks Rider into the floor._

 _Night walks to help Rider up. Night stretches his hand, but Rider doesn't take it._

 _"Best you can do?" Night taunts._

 _"I'm just warming up." Rider states._

 _"That's what I like about you, Rider, you don't give up." Night says._

 _The two brothers laugh. All the test subjects considered each other brothers. They had no memory of their lives before the Umbra Agency._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The Rider wakes up shortly after the impact. He can't open his eyes, so he focuses his other senses. Mainly, his hearing. Team RWBY had found him, lured to the site by the explosion. The factory had formerly belonged to the Schnee's in an attempt to branch out throughout all of Remnant. The girls watch his limp body he lays on his stomach, head looking towards the cliff. Weiss takes out her scroll.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"Calling the police." Weiss states.

"Why?!" Ruby asks.

Ruby is unsure why she's defending the Rider after what Onyx did. She only knows that the Rider needs help.

"He's a vigilante, a murder... a criminal!" Weiss declares.

"He also needs help." Blake states.

"You too?" Weiss reacts.

"Don't you remember the news?" Ruby asks, "The missing criminals were handed over to the police an hour ago."

"You think he's changed!?" Weiss asks.

"He's not using the Chaos Zone, his weapon, or even his name." Blake states, "A huntsman helping the police isn't unheard of. But he's specifically avoiding being Onyx, only the Rider."

Blake walks up to the Rider and rolls him over, he had passed out midway through the conversation.

"As huntresses it is our duty to help all in need, even him." Ruby states.

* * *

A young Onyx sat on a beach, staring at the waves forming in the ocean. This was before the Umbra Agency.

"Onyx!" His mother called as two airships fly overhead.

Onyx ignored his mother, distracted by the airships.

"Onyx!" She called again.

Onyx turned to see her waving, signaling for him to come.

 _Onyx_

 _Onyx_

 _Onyx_

 _Onyx_

 _Onyx_

 _ **ONYX** _

* * *

Onyx eyes shoot open and he sit up in a hospital bed. He recognizes his location as Beacon's infirmary. Most of his clothes are resting on the table to his right, leaving only his black sleeveless jumpsuit with the attached plates removed. Onyx closes his eyes and tries to get his much needed rest.

* * *

Onyx stood in a line, the other 29 test subjects candidates of the Umbra Agency were in the line with him. By this point, they were six. Night, the one in front of Onyx, glances back at him. The door to the room opened and the first person in the line stepped through it.

* * *

Onyx wakes up, but doesn't open his eyes. He placed his left hand on his face, but can't feel his left arm. Onyx opens his eyes to see a mechanical left arm. Onyx then moves the arm in unnatural position to comfirm whether it's a robotic arm or part of some sort of exoskeleton.

"You seem to be taking it well." Ozpin states.

Onyx looks at Ozpin, who is standing at the doorway.

"How long?" Onyx asks.

"Two days." Ozpin states.

Ozpin walks to the foot of Onyx's bed.

"It's surprising how you managed to survive an explosion with almost no aura and that fall without any." Ozpin states.

"The Umbra Agency got one thing right." Onyx comments.

Onyx looks at his mechanical arm.

"A gift from the general." Ozpin says.

"What happened to my actual arm?" Onyx asks.

"Unclear." Ozpin answers, "The girls told me it was cut off during your fight with Night."

"But it regenerated." Onyx interrupts.

"A feat that no other huntsman or huntress has ever achieved." Ozpin says, "But after you were found, the girls said it was gone."

"Gone?" The Rider repeats.

"No wound, as if it just disappeared. No doubt due to your lack of aura maintenance." Ozpin states, "I thought I'd never see a day where your aura would be depleted. You have more aura than any person I have ever seen. Your teammates were the only one's with aura levels even coming close to your own." Ozpin states.

"Like I said, 'one thing right.'" Onyx repeats, "The Umbra Agemcy made me nearly unstoppable."

"We can discuss the details later, preferably in private." Ozpin says as he looks to Onyx's left.

Onyx turns to see what he's looking at. He sees Ruby on her knees, asleep with her head and arms resting on the edge of the bed.

"She refused to leave your side." Ozpin states.

"Why?" Onyx asks.

"I think she'll be willing to tell you." Ozpin says.

Ozpin leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Onyx then turns towards Ruby. He strokes the back of Ruby's head while gently shaking her.

"Huh...?" Ruby asks as she opens her eyes.

She looks at Onyx and then slowly backs away until her back hits the wall.

"Your awake!' Ruby says, sounding relieved.

"I don't die very easily." Onyx states.

Ruby rises from her knees.

"Why are you here?" Onyx asks as he lays back down.

Onyx doesn't even look at Ruby when he speaks.

"I have..." Ruby begins.

"Questions." Onyx interrupts.

"I thought we talked about this?" Ruby says.

"No, you and Onyx had that conversation. I'm the Rider." Onyx declares.

"Ummm... Okay." Ruby says confused.

"Well?" Onyx asks.

"What?" Ruby responds.

"Your questions." Onyx explains.

"Oh... Right." Ruby laughs.

Onyx turns to her, out of patience. Ruby quickly jumps up and then relaxes.

"What have you been doing?" Ruby asks.

"That's none of your concern." Onyx states.

"Can you at least tell me what you were doing at that factory?" Ruby asks.

"Investigating a lead." Onyx answers.

"Did you find anything?" Ruby asks.

"I learned who I can trust." Onyx states.

"Why have you been avoiding your old self?" Ruby asks.

"Onyx died when he... I killed Night." Onyx states.

Ruby places her hand on Onyx's robotic arm. Onyx flinches, but then relaxes.

"I can still see him... When I dream. Night was right, I'll never be finished with him." Onyx says.

"That's why you're avoiding sleep?" Ruby asks.

Onyx's silence tells her yes. The door opens and the rest of Team RWBY enter the room.

"You can't seriously be trusting him after what he's done?" Weiss asks.

"I'm not the only one with a questionable past." Onyx states as he looks at Blake.

"You know about that?" Blake asks.

"I know all your secrets." Onyx states, "Why are you here?"

"To check and see if you did anything to Ruby." Weiss states.

"Weiss..." Yang calls.

"It's true!" Weiss says.

Onyx sits up and looks at his clothes resting on the nearby.

"I have a job to do." Onyx states.

"No!" Ruby yells.

Onyx turns towards her.

"You need rest." Ruby states.

"This is my first time sleeping in a week, I can manage." Onyx states.

Onyx walks to the table and puts on his boots.

"For how long?!" Ruby yells, "You were lucky we found you before the police! What if this happens again?!"

"It won't!" Onyx claims as he puts on his overcoat.

"How can you...!" Ruby starts.

"Ruby, I can handle myself." Onyx states as he puts on his gauntlets.

This is the second time Onyx has ever said Ruby's name. The first was the day he met her.

"I don't want to watch you destroy yourself." Ruby states.

"Then don't watch." The Rider suggests as he puts on his mask.

The Rider looks at Ruby as he puts his hood on. As the Rider walks to the door, Team RWBY blocks his way.

"You're not leaving!" Ruby says.

"You can't stop me!" The Rider states.

"We could still call the police!" Weiss says

"Weiss, we aren't calling the police!" Blake states.

"Can everyone calm down!" Yang yells.

Onyx turns around and sits on his bed.

"I don't have time for this." The Rider says, "I'll stay for the night. Then... I'm gone."

"Tomorrow night." Ruby says.

The Rider nods as he lays back down.

* * *

At midnight the Rider gets out of his bed. He begins to sneak towards the exit. Once in the courtyard, Blake whistles to him.

"Are you leaving?" Blake asks.

"Yes." The Rider answers.

"I know I can't stop you," Blake says, "but if Ruby asks, I won't lie to her."

"And you shouldn't have to." The Rider begins, "Tell Ruby..."

 _I went Riding_


	20. Enemy Revealed

_**Enemy Revealed**_

* * *

 _Red returns to the apartment and Onyx walks out his room to greet him._

 _"Who's helping us on the job?" Onyx asks._

 _"Two friends. You remember Taupe and Ecru?" Red says._

 _Red walks Onyx to the room that will become an armory for the Rider. At this point in time it is a heist planning room. Red places the bank blueprints on a table with a map of Vale. The two then come up with a plan._

 _"We enter the bank two times." Onyx states._

 _"Why twice? That's stupid." Red says._

 _"The first time is while in the Shadow Zone. We go in to sneak in the bags and get an actual look at the bank security, possibly steal the guard schedule, and learn the patrols patterns." Onyx explains_

 _"And the second time is the actual heist." Red states._

 _Onyx nods_

 _"I knew you would be a great partner." Red states as walks over to a cage._

 _"What are you doing?" Onyx asks._

 _"Letting the monkey out." Red states with a smirk._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

"What do you mean he went riding!?" Ruby yells at her teammate.

Team RWBY is in their dorm discussing Onyx's absence.

"That's what he told me to tell you." Blake states.

"I told you we couldn't trust him." Weiss says.

"And you just let him leave!?" Ruby asks.

"What was she supposed to do? Fight him?" Yang asks, rhetorically.

"I don't know." Ruby says as she sits on Weiss' bed.

"Why do you care so much about him?" Weiss asks.

"He saved my life and I feel like..." Ruby begins.

"What? That you need to do the same?" Weiss asks, "He doesn't deserve to be saved."

"Wow. That one was harse." Yang says.

"He's trying to find the right path. I feel like deep down he is a good person." Ruby declares.

* * *

The Rider returns to Red's penthouse through the window. Once inside he finds Red.

"Onyx! Your alive!" Red exclaims.

"You sound surprised." The Rider states.

The Rider glares at Red.

"When the explosion happen I thought... What's wrong?" Red asks, noticing the Rider's glare.

"Where were you?" The Rider asks.

"What do you mean?" Red responds.

"After the explosion, why didn't you come to get me?" The Rider questions.

"I couldn't find you." Red lies.

"The Bullhead has a tracking device set to find my belt, which I was wearing." The Rider states.

"It must have been damaged." Red says.

"It's been days and you didn't hear news of my death or capture, so why didn't you look for me during that time?" The Rider asks.

"How? With a damaged tracker?" Red ask, rhetorically.

The Rider head back to the armory. He summons the locker. Onyx removes most of his armor, leaving only the jumpsuit and boots, and places them on the mannequin. Onyx heads to his room. He sits at his desk and rests his mechanical arm onto it. Onyx then opens a drawer, pulls out a screwdriver, and begins tinkering with the arm.

* * *

When Onyx finishes, he integrated a scroll into the forearm of the appendage. Onyx also connected the arm to the Tactical HUD in his mask, allowing him to use them seamlessly. Onyx activates the scroll on his wrist and checks Umbra's files. There were still hundreds of files that Onyx had not seen. He looks for the folder with the name of all registered members of Umbra. The list is in alphabetical order. Onyx looked through it once before to find Rubine, but found no one with that name. Onyx goes to "Re..." and stops when he finds "Red Mordant". Onyx then realizes why Red took him in, Umbra, even when disbanded, couldn't allow a weapon as powerful as the one's they created to roam free, so they had Red take care of Onyx and show him a false life that still honed his skills. Onyx had planted a tracker on Red the day he started working with him again, he can't anyone. Onyx checks the locations the tracker has been for more than thirty minutes. Onyx finds one location, a place that Red has been to for a total of ten hours since he was tagged. Another interesting location appears, the factory.

* * *

The Rider suits up and flies to the location Red had visited so often. It is an airship crashed in a forest. Onyx lands the Bullhead and activates it's Active Camouflage, the Tactical Cloak was already active. Onyx boards the airship and walks to the bridge. Sitting in the command chair is Rubine who was waiting for his arrival.

"So, you took the bait." Rubine states.

"No more games!" The Rider says.

The Rider starts to approach Rubine.

"But we already started playing." Rubine jokes.

"Do you think this is a joke?" The Rider asks.

The Rider then reaches out to grab Rubine, but his hand phases through Rubine. Rubine laughs.

"Holograms, but don't worry. I'm on this ship. And we're ready for takeoff." Rubine says.

The moment his sentence finishes, the airship activates. The airship then begins to fly out of the crater in the forest.

"What's your plan?" The Rider questions.

"Wouldn't you like to you? Come find me and I'll tell you, Rider." Rubine says as the hologram disappears.

The Rider activates a console and uses it to trace the location of Rubine's signal. It is located in the brig. He then begins running through the ship.

* * *

Once the Rider arrives he looks around for Rubine. Rubine whistles to get his attention. The Rider turns and fires his pistol at him. The shot barely misses.

"Your aim isn't what it used to be." Rubine taunts.

The Rider drew his second pistol and takes aim. He prepares to pull the trigger, but is stopped by Rubine's words.

"The tough go riding." Rubine says.

The Rider fingers stops mere millimeters away from pushing the triggers far enough to fire. The Rider then stands straight up, almost like a machine.

"Did you really think Umbra would make a weapon as powerful as you and not have ways to control you when you don't cooperate?" Rubine asks.

The Rider has lost all control of his body, he's Rubine's puppet.

"You wanted to know my plan. You will figure it out when I use you to execute it." Rubine states.

Rubine starts walking out of the brig, but stops and looks at the Rider.

"Come, we have a lot of work to do... Rider." Rubine says.


	21. Forming Connections

**_Forming Connections_**

* * *

 _Rider looks around the room, many machines filled with varying liquids hover over him, each holding needles. Rider turns to his left to see a candidate pulls his right arm free from his restraints before slamming it back down. Rider looks to his right to see doctors over another candidate who is screaming and coughing up blood. He goes limp and the doctors try to perform CPR, but he doesn't respond._

* * *

 _Rider wakes up after the procedure. He glances at his arms, scars formed over the incision. Rider clenches his fist in an attempt to stop the his shaking and rough breathing. He them turns to see the other test subjects, those who survived, still asleep._

* * *

 _Rider stands on a platform, being outfited with his clothes. While the jumpsuit appeared simple, there are many pieces of technology inside that are used for monitoring the test subjects' conditions._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

While under Rubine's control, the Rider has no conscious connection to his body. It's like he's sleeping, but over time the Rider starts to regain control. Though he still can not control his body, he is aware of what it is doing. The Rider starts to put Rubine's plan together.

 _Ten years of stealing dust_

 _-To power a fallen airship_

 _Night's "insanity"_

 _-To keep me distracted_

 _Rubine's apparent death_

 _-To lure me to him._

 _Night's death_

 _-To make Rubine my first priority._

The Rider is currently in the CCTS tower in Atlas. He is using the tower to hack into and extract the files from nearby scrolls. Atlas soldiers lay incapacitated on the floor around the Rider. Even though the Rider is in the Chaos Zone, the guards would notice the console being used. Once the Rider finishes downloading the required Atlas files he opens a portal back to the airship.

* * *

"Took longer than expected." Rubine states.

The Rider hands Rubine his scroll, which holds the stolen files. Rubine takes it and looks at the added files to confirm they are the right ones.

"Good. Now for your next mission." Rubine says, "You must sever all connections to your past. Starting with the children."

The Rider reloads his pistols.

"On second thought, bring the Schnee here. I want to watch her die and I think you'll enjoy silencing her." Rubine says.

The Rider opens a portal and stands in front of it, waiting for his target to fall through.

* * *

Team RWBY walks through a hallway discussing Onyx's disappearance. A crimson portal opens underneath Weiss. Weiss falls in before anyone had any time to react.

"Weiss!" Ruby calls.

"Guess she was right about Onyx." Yang says.

"We don't know why he did it." Blake states.

"But I intend to find out." Yang says as her eyes turn red.

"And how are you going to find him?" Blake asks.

"We still know where his warehouse is, we'll start there." Yang states.

* * *

Weiss falls out the portal in front of the Rider. She gets up and looks at her surroundings.

"Onyx, where are we?" Weiss demands, "Why did you bring me here?! And who's that?!"

The Rider starts walking towards Weiss, who begins to back away.

"Oh, I'm sorry to inform you that the Rider here wants to sever all connections to his past." Rubine speaks, "Including you."

Weiss backs into a wall and the Rider makes his move. He grabs Weiss by her neck and holds her in the air with his robotic arm.

"I was right about you!" Weiss chokes out.

The Rider's grip tightens. Weiss tries to pry the Rider's fingers off of her with no avail.

"Stop wasting our time!" Rubine demands.

The Rider drops Weiss and stands completely straight.

"No! Kill...!" Rubine starts to order.

The Rider takes out one of his pistols and points it at Rubine.

"Damn guy is like a machine," Rubine mumbles to himself, "Always so specific."

The Rider doesn't lower his weapon.

"The Schnee, not me, you idiot!" Rubine yells.

"It's not a problem with your orders." The Rider states.

Rubine realizes his control over the Rider has worn off. Before Rubine has a chance to say the phrase again, the Rider fires on him. Rubine blocks the shots with his weapon, a katar that can split to form a bladed shield. Rubine retreats while using his scroll to remotely open the airlock in the room. The airship was high in the sky, so the opening caused everything and everyone in the room to start getting sucked out. The Rider grabbed onto the edges of the opening to stop himself, but realizes Weiss wasn't so lucky, she is falling in the middle of all the debris. Realizing that they are in the Chaos Zone, the Rider knows Weiss won't survive the fall. The Rider watches as Rubine locks the door behind him as he leaves the room, and then Weiss falling.

He jumps out the airship and straightens his body to accelerate his fall. Once the Rider catches up to Weiss, he wraps his arms around her, almost hugging her. The Rider forces the two to spin until he is positioned on bottom and takes the force of the impact. As the Rider looks around, he sees it is snowing, they are above a mountain. The two land on top of a shed, shattering through it's roof. The Rider groans, lets his arms lay flat on the ground, and looks down at Weiss. She quickly gets off of him and starts to walk away, but the Rider grabs her ankle causing Weiss to trip and fall.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss asks.

"Don't move." The Rider orders.

Weiss does as he says until the Rider let's go.

"What was wrong?!" Weiss asks.

"Shadow Grimm." The Rider explains, "In here they aren't attracted to chaos, instead they are like wild animals who use their senses to locate enemies."

The two get up and walk out the shed into the snowy mountain.

"Rubine is gone." The Rider states.

"Forget him, why did you bring me here?!" Weiss asks, "And why did you try to kill me!?"

The Rider stays silent.

"Teleport me back to Beacon!" Weiss demands.

The Rider opens a portal in front of Weiss and pushes her through. He follows behind her.

"I told you to..." Weiss starts.

"We aren't too far away from where I positioned my Bullhead. We'll fly back to Beacon." The Rider states.

"Open another..." Weiss begins.

"Mention Onyx's abilities again and I'll leave you here." The Rider threatens.

Weiss glares at the Rider, who, behind his mask, returns the expression, for a moment before grunting. The two now traverse down the mountain for a long, cold journey.


	22. Creating Bonds

_**Creating Bonds**_

* * *

 _Onyx and Red enter a warehouse filled with weapons._

 _"We need generic weapons, nothing too flashy or identifiable." Red states._

 _"Why?" Onyx asks._

 _"Just in case." Red says._

 _Onyx nods._

 _"Once the money is gone, the place will go into lockdown. The entire police force will be there, maybe even some huntsmans or huntresses." Onyx states._

 _"Despite the Chaos Zone's advantage, we'll still need to pass through the police." Red states._

 _"We won't need to fight them, but a getaway vehicle in the Chaos Zone could assist us." Onyx states._

 _"The police would have all the streets locked down." Red states._

 _"So we use the airship." Onyx suggests._

 _"Hell no! That thing was hard to steal and we don't have a pilot." Red says._

 _"I can fly it." Onyx states._

 _"You're ten." Red says._

 _"Fifteen." Onyx corrects._

 _"No." Red says._

 _"What other vehicle?" Onyx asks._

 _"The truck." Red suggests._

 _"Roads will be locked down, no driving." Onyx says with a smirk._

 _"Fine." Red says._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The Rider and Weiss walk down the snowy mountain top. The air is so cold it causes Weiss to shiver, but the Rider was unaffected. Weiss sneezes and rubs her nose.

"It's so cold..." Weiss complains.

"You'd think the heiress of the Schnee dust company could handle a little cold." The Rider taunts.

The Rider throws Weiss his overcoat. Weiss catches it and then looks up to the Rider.

"How are you okay in this cold?!" Weiss asks.

"You don't feel cold when you're disciplined." The Rider states.

Weiss puts on the coat and blows on her hands. The overcoat is black leather, yet the inside is made of fur. The coat warms Weiss up.

"How can you handle this in the heat?" Weiss asks.

"The disciplined don't feel hot either." The Rider states.

"You're trying to annoy me, aren't you?" Weiss questions.

The Rider stops at the edge of a cliff on the side of the mountain. Weiss follows behind him.

"You see that?" The Rider asks as he points to a large shed.

"What about it?" Weiss responds.

"That's where we are headed." The Rider states.

"You left the Bullhead there?" Weiss asks.

"No." The Rider answers.

"So why...?" Weiss starts to ask.

The Rider interrupts her by firing a grapnel line at near the shed. The Rider then turns around and fires the opposing end of the line at the side of the cliff, creating a zipline. The Rider pulls on the line to test it's strength. He hands Weiss a rappelling hook. Weiss connects the the hook to the line. She turns to the Rider and notices that he doesn't have a second hook.

"How are you gonna get down?" Weiss asks.

The Rider waves his robotic hand.

"Can't lose my grip." The Rider states.

Weiss ziplines down and the Rider follows behind her. Weiss looks up and watches the night sky.

"Can we stay here?" Weiss asks.

"What?" The Rider asks.

"For the night." Weiss clarifies.

"No, we need to keep moving." The Rider says.

Weiss pouts as she continues to follow the Rider, only to collapse due to a combination of her exhaustion and the cold. The Rider turns towards Weiss and picks her up. Instead of bringing her back to the shed, he keeps moving until they reach a cave. The Rider rest Weiss down inside. Weiss sneezes before she could speak.

"Just rest, you may have developed a cold." The Rider says, "How ironic."

The Rider walks to the cave entrance.

"Where are you going!?" Weiss asks after sneezing.

"I'm going to build a fire." The Rider states.

* * *

The Rider and Weiss sit at the campfire in the cave. The silence is broken by Weiss' sneeze.

"You're not going to say anything?" Weiss asks.

The Rider continues to stare at the fire, unphased by Weiss' words.

"Why did Rubine have you bring me here?" Weiss asks.

"To kill you." The Rider states.

"Yeah, but why kill me?" Weiss says.

"To sever all connections to my past." The Rider states.

"What else did he have you do?" Weiss asks.

"Many things, my mask recorded all of it." The Rider says.

The Rider looks out the cave and watches the clouds.

"A blizzard is coming." The Rider states.

"How long...?" Weiss asks.

"An hour, maybe two at the most. As for how long it last, that is unclear." The Rider states.

"Hey, can I say something?" Weiss asks.

"You just did." The Rider states.

"You know what I mean." Weiss huffs.

"Yes, you can." The Rider says.

"Okay, but first, promise me one thing." Weiss says.

"What is it?" The Rider asks.

"Don't leave me here." Weiss says.

The Rider glares at Weiss then nods to give his approval.

"Now would be the perfect time for a portal." Weiss states.

"No." The Rider says.

"Why?!" Weiss whines.

"That's taking the easy way out, a path that I no longer follow." The Rider states.

The Rider sighs as he removes his mask. Weiss stares at his face, specifically his heavy stubble which is now forming a small beard.

"We've met before." Weiss says.

"You've met Shit Sherlock, first name No." Onyx deadpans.

Weiss glares at him.

"It was back in Atlas." Weiss states, "With Winter."

Onyx chuckles.

"Took you that long to remember?" Onyx asks.

"You had a thicker beard then." Weiss states, "And your personality was way different. You were far more carefree."

Onyx gestured to his robotic arm.

"It was a gift from your sister." Onyx informs.

"She really liked you, you know?" Weiss says.

"We were stuck together for a year." Onyx states, "She had to like me or at least tolerate me."

Weiss looked into the fire.

"She was really torn up when you left Atlas." Weiss admits, "You meant a lot to her."

"She understood that Nigt was hunting me." Onyx warns.

"She mentioned you two fought, but she would never tell me what it was about." Weiss states.

"We actually fought three times." Onyx explains, "First time was when we met. I had taken a contract from some Atlesian soldiers. Turns out they were dirty and abusing their authority, so I killed them. Winter was supposed to bring them in. We fought, I was easily winning. Ironwood interfered before I could kill her. We talked and he agreed to hire me to deal with an issue that the council was being stiff on. Winter was my handler, there to make sure the job is done. At the time the military had just finished an experimental airship. I attempted to steal it and Winter tried to stop me, and she failed."

Onyx sighs.

"After a few months in, we discovered Night had infiltrated the Council." Onyx continued, "He almost killed Winter. I stopped him. Night wasn't a part of the deal and I wasn't emotionally ready. So I left, Winter tracked me down and we fought. In the end, I agreed to finish the contract, and I did."

"What was the contract?" Weiss asks.

"Classified." Onyx says.

"You sound like Winter." Weiss responds.

"You should have seen my first conversation with her." Onyx comments, "Couldn't get her to give me a straight answer to any of my questions."

The fire dies as Weiss lays down.

* * *

As the Rider stays on lookout throughout the night. The bizzard is thick and heavy. The blizzard is too strong for Weiss to make it through in her condition. The Rider begins to see mirages of himself, Night, Windsor, and Shadow. The Rider then closes his eyes and shakes his head. When he looks again the mirages are gone, but the Rider starts to hear their voices in his head.

 _"You try to hold us back, but you're weak." Shadow says._

 _"You know it in your soul..." Windsor begins._

 _"You're nothing but a hollow shell..." Night continues._

 _"A rusty trap." Onyx finishes._

The Rider stares at a sleeping Weiss and opens a portal.

"The time has come." The Rider says to himself.

* * *

The Rider knocks on the door of Team RWBY's dorm while carrying a sleeping Weiss, who is still wearing the Rider's overcoat. He used the portal to bring him to the Bullhead. He then used the Bullhead to fly to Beacon Academy. Blake opens the door, still paying attention to her book. The rest of Team RWBY was absent from the dorm. Blake looks up from her book.

"Onyx." Blake says, surprised.

Blake steps out of the doorway and allows the Rider to enter. The Rider then places Weiss on her bunk.

"Where are the others?" The Rider asks.

"Looking for Weiss." Blake answers.

The Rider turns to Blake.

"What happened?" Blake asks.

"Ask her when she wakes up." The Rider says.

He turns to leave.

"Um... She still has your coat." Blake states.

The Rider continues to walk away, but stops at the doorway. Blake starts walking towards Weiss in order to remove Onyx's coat.

"Leave it, I'm not going anywhere," The Rider states, "Not yet."

Blake listens and calls the rest of her team back with her scroll. The Rider then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.


	23. Testing Options

_**Testng Options**_

* * *

 _Red and Onyx enter the heist planning room. Red lays down full body armors on a table. He places rifles and pistols on another table._

 _"Don't you think the armor's a little... much?" Onyx asks._

 _"Someone ratted us out." Red states._

 _"We don't do the heist." Onyx suggests._

 _"No. Do you know who hired us!?" Red says._

 _"No." Onyx states._

 _"If we don't do this heist before the deadline, that man will kill us." Red states._

 _"Tell him that we were ratted out?" Onyx asks._

 _"Who do you think told me?" Red responds._

 _"When's the deadline?" Onyx says._

 _"Tomorrow, eleven PM." Red states._

 _Onyx looks at the clock, it read ten fifty nine AM._

 _"Thirty six hours." Onyx states as the clock turns to eleven._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Onyx gets up from the grass and watches as an airship leaves his line off sight.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing." Onyx answers.

Ruby stares at him curiously. Onyx is a good liar, but his actions were suspicious. Ruby brushes it off. Onyx then heads inside and Ruby follows.

* * *

 **The following takes place a couple days after the start of the second semester.**

* * *

Onyx watches Glynda's class from a distance corner. Glynda notices Onyx and trails off in her lecture. Onyx nods and Glynda does the same before picking back up. After her lecture, when she would normally begin sparring matches, Goodwitch continues speaking.

"Today, we have a guest here in order to assist with combat instructions." Goodwitch states.

The students begin whispering about this news before Goodwitch silence them.

"He is a graduate from this very academy. Students, meet Onyx Rider." Glynda continues as Onyx reveals himself from the shadows.

Onyx stands beside the combat instructor. He is not wearing his Rider armor, instead he is wearing the outfit he wore when he killed Night.

"I am here to evaluate your skills, both your strengths and your weaknesses. So... Who's first?" Onyx says.

Silence befalls the entire room.

"How about miss Nikos." Glynda suggests.

"Fine." Onyx says.

Pyrrha climbs onto the arena and draws her weapons. Onyx does the same.

"Whenever you're ready." Pyrrha says.

"Whenever you are." The Rider responds.

Pyrrha stares at Onyx's combat stance. He stood straight up with both his hands behind his back. Pyrrha lunges at Onyx and strikes with Miló. Onyx responds by bowing, allowing the Xiphos to pass over him. Onyx turns to face Pyrrha and fires at her. Pyrrha blocks with Akoúo. Onyx holsters his pistols, charges at Pyrrha, and begins to strike with his left hand before switching to his right.

"What was that?" Ruby whispers to her team.

"Onyx knows about Pyrrha's polarity." Weiss explains, "A mechanical arm puts him at a disadvantage."

Onyx dropkicks Pyrrha's shield and then backflips off of it. Onyx lands and fires at Pyrrha. Once his pistols are out of ammo, he holsters them again.

"Why'd he do that?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know. Just watch." Weiss says.

Onyx dashes at Pyrrha with his arms crossed. He kicks Pyrrha's shield up leaving her open.

"I'm neat on my feet." Onyx states as he unleashes a flurry of kicks.

The other students watched as Pyrrha's aura rapidly went down while Onyx's is untouched. Onyx finishes his combo by kicking Pyrrha in the stomach, reducing her aura to red and knocking her out of the arena. Onyx jumps down and helps Pyrrha up.

"Well done." Onyx comments.

"Thank you." Pyrrha says.

"Your semblance made this fight difficult." Onyx states, speaking quietly so only Pyrrha can hear.

"You knew?" Pyrrha asks.

"I know all your secrets." Onyx states.

Onyx turns to the other students.

"Can anyone tell me what she did wrong?" The Rider asks.

The class remains silent.

"She failed to read my actions. My cocky stance was designed to give her a false sense of security. She should've expected my counterattack, an example of acting before thinking." Onyx explains, "She did manage to keep a level-head and discover that a defensive strategy would be needed in order to counter my fierce offense, an example of knowing her limits and accessing her opponent."

"He learned all that just from that short battle." Ruby whispers in disbelief.

"Onyx knows his stuff." Yang states.

"Who's next?" Glynda asks.

Weiss raises her hand.

"Miss Schnee, are you sure?" Glynda asks.

Weiss nods as she gets on the arena. Weiss draws Myrtenaster, but Onyx leaves his pistols holsters.

"You're holding back." Weiss states.

"I have to, otherwise you wouldn't survive." Onyx states.

Weiss growls as she readies her rapier. Weiss launches herself with a glyph and tries to strike Onyx. Onyx grabs the blade with his left hand and jabs Weiss with in the stomach with his pistol. He then fires an explosive round from the lower barrel. Weiss' aura instantly depletes as she is knocked into the wall before falling to the floor. Onyx walks to Weiss and kneels down beside her.

"I would say nice fight, but..." Onyx taunts.

Weiss glares at Onyx as she struggles to get to her feet.

"And yes, I was still holding back." Onyx states.

Glynda glares at Onyx as he gets back onto the arena.

"Was that really necessary?" Goodwitch asks.

"Nope." Ony states.

Onyx checks the time with his scroll.

"I have time for one more. So who's next?" Onyx says.

"I'll go." Mercury states.

"Will you finish your match this time?" Glynda asks.

"Yes ma'am." Mercury says.

Mercury enters the arena. He starts by dashing at Onyx and kicks at his head. Onyx grabs Mercury's foot and throws him backwards. Mercury lands perfectly, but when he looks up Onyx is gone.

"Trying to discover my tactics?" Onyx asks.

Mercury turns to see Onyx standing behind him.

"Unfortunately for you, I change my tactics based on my opponent." Onyx states.

Mercury kicks at Onyx, but Onyx blocks with his left arm. Onyx sweeps Mercury's other leg, knees him in the stomach, then kicks him out the ring.

"I know when someone tries to read me." Onyx states.

Onyx then quickly leaves the room.

* * *

As the Rider walks through the courtyard about to leave Beacon and continue his mission, Ruby catches up to him.

"You're leaving already?" Ruby asks.

"I got what I came for." The Rider states.

"And what was that?" Ruby asks.

"I needed to test Pyrrha's polarity, for a theory I have." The Rider answers.

"What theory?" Ruby asks.

"Unimportant." The Rider states.

The Rider places his hand on Ruby shoulder.

"Ruby, can you keep something for me?" The Rider asks.

Ruby nods and the Rider hands her a small crystal. The crystal is crimson like Onyx's eyes and constantly pulses, like that of a heartbeat. It is embedded in a sphere made of Grimm bones.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"The key to Umbra's base's power core." The Rider states.

"Shouldn't you give this to Ozpin?" Ruby asks.

"Perhaps, but I've grown to trust you. Keep it safe, until I return." The Rider says.

"What do mean you've 'grown to trust me'?" Ruby asks.

"I only trust a handful of people, and you are one of those people." The Rider states.

The Rider turns around as a crimson portal opens in nearby.

The Rider draws his pistols and head towards the portal. As the Rider stands in front of the portal, a fist punches him. The Rider is sent backwards, but quickly recovers. A humanoid Grimm walks out of the portal, it's bones forming full body armor. It wields a greatsword made of Grimm bones.


	24. Changing Perspectives

**Changing _Perspectives_**

* * *

 _Doctor Luna Artemis stood in a room, overlooking her test subjects. She is an average built woman with a crimson bob. Her eyes are silver. Doctor Artemis wears a white coat with black sleeves that are rolled up to just below her elbows. The doctor also wears black pants that are tucked into black leather boots that reach her knees. The boots are white from halfway up her shin to the top. Around her right wrist a scroll watch._

 _"I would hate to see the poor creatures destroyed in some secret project, Dr. Artemis." Ozpin says, "Well, I've said my piece. Best of luck to you, Luna."_

 _The call with Ozpin ended._

 _"Kirimcaṉ Cōl_ _, augmentation was always a vital but statically dangerous stage." A man says._

 _"How many?" Doctor Artemis asks._

 _"You promised soldiers, and you were the only one that could accomplish it." The man saya._

 _"How many dead, Kēyās Piriṅkar?" Doctor Artemis asks._

 _"Twenty-eight deceased,"_ _Kēyās Piriṅkar states, "70 percent of the candidates."_

 _"Children." Doctor Artemis corrected, "70 percent of the children."_

 _"The subjects are just one half of the equiption,_ _Kirimcaṉ Cōl_." _Kēyās Piriṅkar states, "Both you and the Riders are critical."_

 _Doctor Artemis sighs._

 _"You're correct." Doctor Artemis admits._

 _"_ _Kirimcaṉ Cōl_ _." Kēyās Piriṅkar calls._

 _"This is our only option." Doctor Artemis states, "Everyday Remnant makes a new technological advancement to push us further to the Cleansing. Our civilization is balanced on a razor's edge and the Guardians threaten to bring it down around our ears. If even one survives and balance is restored, history will absolve me for the greater good."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The Rider stares at the humanoid Grimm, watching as it easily towers over him. Ruby summons her locker and grabs Crescent Rose.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"A Grimm with aura." The Rider states.

"How is that possible?" Ruby asks.

"It's a combination of Grimm and Human DNA. The Umbra Agency had created it in an attempt to merge a Human mind with that of the Grimm, in order to learn how they think. Obviously, the test failed." The Rider explains.

"What's it doing here?" Ruby asks.

"Rubine." The Rider answers.

Ruby fires her sniper at the Grimm. The bullet holes regenerate instantaneously. Rather than focusing it's aura on a defensive barrier, the Grimm used it's aura to regenerate all wounds that are inflicted on it. The Rider charges at the Grimm and jumps over it, shooting the Grimm in the process. The Grimm turns to face the Rider.

"Fall back." The Rider orders.

"What about you?" Ruby asks.

"I'll lure it into the forest and deal with it there." The Rider states.

The Rider begins firing at the Grimm while slowing backing towards the Emerald Forest. The Grimm follows the Rider. The Rider stops after a few minutes. He then shoots two explosive shots from his lower barrels. A hole is blown in the Grimm's torso. The Grimm slashes upwards with it's sword as its torso regenerates, knocking the Rider into the air. The Rider lands on a tree branch, and fires at the Grimm. The Grimm then rams into the tree, causing it to fall.

* * *

Team RWBY runs towards the collapse tree. Ruby feels the crystal the Rider gave her begin to pulse faster.

* * *

The Rider starts to fight defensively while he comes up with a strategy. The Grimm raised it's greatsword and quickly brought it down towards the Rider. The Rider blocks the Grimm's attack with his forearm blades, but is forced into the ground. The Rider pushes the Grimm's blade upwards while jumping backwards. The Rider fires shots at the Grimm. The Grimm regenerates the wounds immediately. The Rider finally recognized the aura of the Grimm, it is similar to his own.

 _I can't wear down it's Aura._

 _It seems to be tapping into the Chaos Zone's dormant Aura without being inside of it._

 _That allows it to regenerate it's Aura almost immediately._

The Rider charges at the Grimm as it raises his arms for another strike. The Rider cuts off the Grimm's hands to disarm it. The hands regenerates, but the Greatsword remains where it had landed. The Rider dashes at the now disarmed Grimm, only to get punched in the face. The punch knocks the Rider through a tree into another. The Rider recovers and fires at the Grimm to draw it's attention away from it's weapon. The Grimm charges at Onyx, tackling him down a hill. The Rider kicks the Grimm off of him while getting to his feet. The Grimm roared at the Rider, pushing him back with it's shear force. The Grimm tries to punch the Rider, but he jumps and lands on the Grimm's fist. The Rider runs up the Grimm's arm and kicks it in the head. The Grimm's neck can be heard snapping, but immediately heals. The Rider jumps of the Grimm and fires at the Grimm, this time using his guns full automatic firing mode. The Rider watches the wounds heal, counting the milliseconds until the regeneration starts.

 _The regeneration is too fast for me._

 _But it has a weakness._

 _It can only heal when it isn't being attacked._

 _But even the slightest time in between attacks is enough for it to start the healing process._

The Rider checks his Aura level, it is at sixty two percent. The Rider decides on his plan of action, watching as the Grimm recovers it's weapon.

 _No Chaos Zone._

 _That leaves my other trump card._

The Rider stares at the Grimm with a determined glare, holstering his pistols with his hair and eyes burning with crimson flames. The lenses in his mask flash red before staying as a solid glow. The Rider charges at the Grimm with blinding speed. The Grimm swings it's blade at the Rider, but he jumps onto the sword, runs across it, and slashes at the Grimm's neck with his forearm blades. The Rider then bounces off a tree and strikes the Grimm again with the same blinding speed. The Grimm didn't have enough time to regenerate before the next blow is made. Team RWBY arrives shortly after.

"Wow." Ruby reacts.

"He's as fast as..." Weiss begins.

"You, Ruby." Yang finishes.

"He's so fast the Grimm can't react. It can't regenerate at all." Weiss states.

As the girls stare with their jaws dropped, the Rider continues striking the Grimm with the same speed until it's weak point is revealed, it's heart. The Rider draws one of his weapons shoots the heart, killing the Grimm instantly. The Rider then lands on the ground and immediately falls to his hands and knees. He checks his aura level, it is at one percent. The Rider gets up, walks two steps, then collapses.

* * *

The Rider slowly regains consciousness in the infirmary. Ruby feels the crystal the Rider gave her begin to pulse faster. She stares at the Rider and then the crystal, noticing the Rider is starting to wake up. Ruby places her head on the Rider's chest and listens to his heartbeat, it matches the pulsing of the crystal. Ruby hears the Rider say something.

"What did you say?" Ruby asks.

"Get... off... of... me." The Rider says.

Ruby quickly gets up and waits for the Rider to sit up.

"What was that?" Ruby asks.

"What do you mean?" The Rider asks.

"You're speed." Ruby clarifies.

"Overdrive." The Rider explains, "It uses Dust to supercharge my body."

"So you get stronger?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, but using it puts a heavy strain on my body. Which is why I rarely used it." The Rider states.

The Rider grabs his left arm and begins to pull.

"What are doing?!" Ruby asks.

The Rider continues to pull until his mechanical arm is removed.

"Why would you...?!" Ruby begins.

A new arm made of Aura begins to form. The Aura then becomes a proper arm. The Rider examines his regenerated limb.

"I'm through playing around." The Rider states, "Rubine has shown that he will not hold back anything, so neither will I. I will have to use every possible asset in order to defeat Rubine, including the Chaos Zone."

"But I thought you told Weiss that...?" Ruby begins.

"Difficulty is a matter of perspective and mine has changed." The Rider states.

"Why the change?" Ruby asks.

"That theory I mentioned ealier." The Rider answers.

The Rider opens a portal above his hand and three swords in scabbard fall through.

The first sword, Dragblacker, was gunmetal grey with a silver blade. The handle is made out of a crimson wire wrap with three furelles in the middle. The pommel of the sword is a thin cylinder with Onyx's logo, a dragon's head, engraved into both faces. It was in a black scabbard. The other two, Dragredder and Dragranzer, were nearly identical to Dragblacker, but both had two dragon head in a spiral design for the pommel, the crossguards are angled upwards but with a curve for Dragranzer, and the blades resembled a longsword more than a bastard sword with the blade getting thinner from the base of the guard instead of near the top like Dragblacker.

"Are those...?" Ruby begins.

"All three swords forged by Sheldon Sage, my father." The Rider answers.

"Your father is the greastest swordsmith who ever lived?!" Ruby squealed.

The Rider holsters Dragblacker on his back and the other two on each hip. He gets up and begins walking towards the exit. Ruby follows behind the Rider.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe. Only time will tell." The Rider states as he phases into the Chaos Zone.

 _Rubine has been to the lab in Menagerie. That'll be my first stop._


	25. Finding Survivors

**_Finding Survivors_**

* * *

 _Red and Onyx suit up. Red holsters Redemption's Edge and grabs a rifle. Onyx only takes his weapon._

 _"I'm the pilot, so I'm not going into the bank." Onyx states._

 _"Keep dreaming." Red responds._

 _"Why am I going inside?" Onyx asks._

 _"You're the smallest and the most agile." Red states._

* * *

 _Onyx, Red, Taupe, and Ecru enter the bank in the Shadow Zone._

 _"Wait here. Onyx, you're with me." Red says._

 _Onyx and Red enter the lobby and approach a locked door. Red checks his watch._

 _"Shift change in two minutes." Red states._

 _After a moment of waiting the door opens and the guards switch shifts. Onyx and Red enter with the pair of new guards. They approach a second locked door and Red uses his scroll to call Ecru._

 _"Begin phase two." Red orders._

 _Taupe and Ecru enter the control room as Onyx opens a portal, allowing them to exit the Shadow Zone and knock out the guard. Taupe and Ecru then open the second locked door._

 _"Don't touch anything else." Red orders._

 _Onyx and Red enter the vault. Onyx opens a portal, allowing himself and Red to exit the Shadow Zone. Red begins loading the money into two duffle bags and throws one to Onyx._

 _"Get to the lobby. There is something I must do." Red says._

 _Onyx nods and enters the Shadow Zone. As he is on his way to lobby, the alarm sounds. Onyx runs to the lobby where Taupe and Ecru are waiting._

 _"What did you do!?" Onyx asks._

 _"Taupe tripped the alarm!" Ecru states._

 _"No I didn't!" Taupe shouts._

 _"Calling it now, Red is gonna say, 'You done fucked it up'!" Ecru states._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The Rider stands at the door of the lab. It is blasted open with many of the security androids destroyed on the ground.

 _I was right._

 _Rubine was here._

The Rider quickly checks his scroll to see the full list of Umbra's projects. As the Rider walks through the laboratory, he hears a growl. The Rider draws his pistols and focuses on the source of the noise. A black wolf rushes out of the shadows and tackles the Rider. The wolf then begins to lick the Rider's cheek, dispite his helmet.

"Down girl." The Rider orders.

The wolf sits beside the Rider as he pets her head.

 _I remember now._

 _My hunting training was based on that of animals._

 _This wolf, Ebony, supplied the basis for my hunting instinct._

 _There is no way she could live this long, unless..._

 _She was genetically modified with our near endless lifecycle._

 _That's how Umbra tested it with so little time,_

 _They used animals with short lifespans before upgrading to longer ones._

"Hello again, old friend." The Rider says.

Ebony rubs her nose against the Rider's palm as he stands up. The pair continues to explore the laboratory until they reach the room with the test subjects bodies.

 _Two tanks are empty._

 _There's no way Windsor can be Aero._

 _Yet he knows the name, Rider._

 _He communicates with me the same way Night and Shadow do._

 _And had knowledge on how to create portals in the Chaos Zone._

 _A feat that only the ten test subjects possessed._

Onyx took a closer look at the bodies in the tanks.

They belonged to that of the scientists, not the test subjects.

 _Shadow, Night, Aero, and I are accounted for._

 _That leaves six at large._

 _I have to find them._

 _Convince them to help me end Umbra once and for all._

The Rider begins to hear the voices in his head.

 _"You've finally opened yourself to the bigger picture." Windsor states._

 _"It's about time." Night says._

 _"Had Rider done so sooner, he would have defeated Night sooner." Shadow states._

 _"It is time you learn the truth." Windsor states._

"What truth?" The Rider asks.

 _"If you open your mind to the bigger picture you will be able to locate the test subjects from anywhere in the Chaos Zone or out." Windsor states._

"And what is the bigger picture?" The Rider asks.

 _"That is a matter of perspective." Windsor states._

 _"And yours has changed." Night states._

The Rider looks at Ebony, who is clawing at the ground. The Rider then walks up to her. He sticks Dragblacker in between the panels on the ground and pries the panel that Ebony is stratching at off. Below the panel is a briefcase. The Rider opens the case, inside is a tablet. The Rider activates the tablet and sees it has the name of the ten test subjects as well as their aura levels. The deceased test subjects were at zero, while the rest were at one hundred percent. The Rider tapped on Rider and the tablet showed his current location.

"Bigger picture, huh?" The Rider says to himself.

Ebony sits next to the Rider.

"Good find." The Rider says.

The Rider checks Volt's location, then opens a portal to it.

"Come on girl, time to see an old friend." The Rider says.


	26. Agent Volt

_**Agent Volt**_

* * *

 _Shadow sits in a dark room._

 _"Who destroyed your family? Your way of life? Who do you hunt, Shadow, to cleanse your dispair in their blood?" A scientist asks._

 _His voice echoes across the room._

 _"Grimm." Shadow answers._

 _"Sever their heads, yet they rise again. Someone has hidden the Grimm essence, their truth, from you." The scientist says._

 _"Salem." Shadow states._

 _"I know where she hides the Grimm heart. A womb in the sky, forbidden to my kind. But where you will take me." The scientist states._

 _"Who?" Shadow asks._

 _"I am Umbra: Destroyer of Worlds. By your hand, expose their heart. By my edge, cleave it beating from its nest." Umbra states._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The Rider and Ebony exit the portal in front of a tavern. They pair walk inside to see one man sitting at counter, Volt. Volt is wearing a grey shirt with a red jacket woth silver buttons and a silver shoulder pauldron on the left arm. Volt's shirt is tucked into grey pants which are tucked into brown leather boots that reach just below his knees. He also wears light brown leather gloves. The Rider takes a seat beside him.

"Volt?" The Rider asks.

"How's askin'?" Volt responds.

"You don't know who I am?" The Rider asks.

"Nope." Volt answers.

"Does the name 'Rider' mean anything to you?" The Rider asks.

"Oh... It's you." Volt says.

"I don't go by that name anymore." The Rider states, "Call me: Onyx."

"Okay, Onyx, why are you here?" Volt asks.

"I need your help." The Rider answers.

"Go ask Night." Volt says.

"Night, Shadow, and Aero are dead." The Rider states.

"Oh..." Volt says.

"You want to leave the Umbra Agency in past, don't you?" The Rider asks.

"Of course." Volt states.

"Then help me end the remnants of it, then we can go our separate ways." The Rider suggests.

"You really think the seven of us will be able to do it?" Volt asks.

"We've handled worse." The Rider states.

"You got that right." Volt says.

Volt stands up and walks towards the exit. The Rider and Ebony follow.

"I've been dying to do something anyway. So who's next?" Volt says.

"That'll be Brass." The Rider states.

"Really? Him? Do we have to bring him?" Volt whines.

"Brass is the muscle of our group, we'll need him." The Rider states.

"But Night was the leader, without him..." Volt begins.

"Night is the reason I'm in this mess. He killed Aero and tried to kill me. I killed him and absorbed some of his knowledge." The Rider interrupts.

"Did you get his leadership skills?" Volt asks.

"No. But in our time at Beacon he taught me how to lead in case he ever died, that was his greatest mistake." The Rider states.

"Teaching his enemy how to replace him." Volt says.

The Rider uses the tablet to find Brass' location.

"Brass is close." The Rider states.

"I stayed with my twin, despite our differences." Volt says

Volt opens a portal to Brass' location.


	27. Agent Brass

_**Agent Brass**_

* * *

 _"You have no exits. You have no options. Make this easier on yourself, and your families, and surrender now!" A police officer yells._

 _Inside a bank lobby Onyx, Taupe, and Ecru are standing. A clearly annoyed Red walks into the lobby from behind the counter. He fires his rifle to his right, then left, and then forward. The shots hit nothing, but get the others' attention. Red drops his gun and takes off his helmet, still holding it in his left hand._

 _"You done fucked it up!" Red shouts._

 _Red pulls out one half of Redemption's Edge and shoots Taupe._

 _"Let's go!' Red orders._

 _The group runs outside the bank through the rear exit. They get in the ship and take off._

 _"Head to the office." Red orders._

 _Onyx flies the group to an office building, they land on top off it. Red goes inside with the money bags and comes out minutes later. Onyx and Red then return to Red's apartment._

* * *

 _"Let's see what we got here." Red says._

 _Red checks his account balance to see if he's gotten the money._

 _"What... W-What... What am I ... What am I looking at?" Red reacts._

 _He refreshes and sees the balance has not changed._

 _"Are you... Are you fucking serious!?" Red shouts._

 _Red stands up._

 _"No! Okay! No! Fuck! Aw... Fuck!" Red says as he searches the apartment for his scroll._

 _"Damn it Gamboge!" Red says as he finds his scroll._

 _Red calls Gamboge and waits for him to answers._

 _"You know what I've had enough of, Gamboge!? Is your fucking bullshit!" Red rants, "That's what I've had enough off! This bank robbery, you done fucked it up! You done fucked up this bank robbery! You wanna know why!? Oh... To increase your bottom line, right!? Oh... Did we get our payment!? No! Did we get the job done before the deadline! Yes! Did we get the right payment!? Did any of us get caught!? Did we do it efficiently!? Yeah! Well guess why that is!? Because maybe, perhaps Drab asked you for some extra cash, because I know for a damn fact that Drab wouldn't let something this fucking risky result in no fucking payment!"_

 _Red switches the call to a video chat and aims his camera at his balance._

 _"Do you see this on your screen right now!? Do you see this shit here!? This shit here!?" Red continues, "This shit is unacceptable! Yeah... Okay it happens once or twice, that's cool! But when it happens every fucking day... What... What day is today... I don't even know because I had to return all the guns and shit! And it's been weeks... How long has this job been done!? And this shit is still happening! This shit is still happening! How much of the cut did we used to get!? Remember when we used to get fifty percent for these jobs!? We used to get fifty percent for these jobs! Now, we get forty percent! Oh wait no... But we didn't get forty percent, I got twenty percent for this! Oh wait, I didn't get twenty percent... You see, my brain is so fucking racked because I've been working my ass off for the past week on my debts and shit! Everyday working hard, then all I want to do is I wanna come down and I wanna fucking sit in this chair and I wanna relax, put my bling on, get some beer and jerky, and spend some money with my son and my friends. And can I do that? No! But I did all that work for Deluxe... What the fuck is Deluxe!? I did all this work for all this bullshit you're seeing right here! Do you take time to pay me!? Do you send me my payment in pieces!? I guarantee you if you didn't fire Drab and he still handled the payment, I would have had my money by now! Yeah, you lower your margins just a tiny bit or make a tiny bit less money, but the workers would be so much better. Never in all my criminal experience have I seen a payment done in such a way. It's a fucking travesty! And what you're doing is your taking advantage of the work force... Taking advantage of me! So guess what!? Go fuck yourself! We're done! And be warned! Cause' I'm coming for you!"_

 _Red hangs up and turns towards Onyx._

 _"Well, looks like we're taking down a mob boss." Onyx says._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The Rider, Ebony, and Volt exit the Chaos Zone. They are in the woods. The group spots Brass, who is wrestling a Ursa. Brass is wearing a armored bronze vest over a white t-shirt with jeans tucked into brown boots. Bronze armor is on his shins, a brown leather belt with pouches is around his waist, and black leather gloves are on his hands. Brass slams the Ursa on the ground and then crushes it's head with his boot.

"Nice to see your keeping your strength up." The Rider comments.

"Rider and Ebony! What are you doing here?" Brass says.

"I go by Onyx now, and we're here to end the legacy of Umbra." The Rider explains.

"If Volt's going, I'm going too." Brass states.

Volt groans as Brass pats him on the back with enough force to knock Volt down.

"Really?" Volt complains.

"Not my fault you're weak little bro." Brass says.

"We're twins!" Volt states.

"Enough! Next is Light." The Rider states as he opens a portal to Light's location.


	28. Agent Light

_**Agent Light**_

* * *

 _A grave old woman sits at a table in handcuffs._

 _"Tell me about the children." Ozpin says._

 _He is seated at the other end of the table._

 _"Doctor Artemis." Ozpin calls._

 _Doctor Artemis looks at her interrogator._

 _"You already know everything." She states._

 _"You created them." Ozpin says._

 _"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination, their bodies more adaptable to augmentation. The result was the ultimate soldier." Doctor Artemis explains, "And because of our success, when Umbra invaded, we were ready."_

 _"Doctor Artemis, you're bending history in your favor and you know it. You developed the Riders to crush the Guardians, not to fight Umbra." Ozpin says._

 _"When one city after another fell, when the Riders were all that stood between humanity and extinction, nobody was concerned over why they were originally built." Doctor Artemis states._

 _"So you feel in the end your choices were justified." Ozpin says._

 _"My will save the human race." Doctor Artemis states as he leans forward._

 _"Do you think the Riders' lack of basic humanity helped?" Ozpin asks._

 _"What are you after? The others before you were Atlesian military, but you... You're somethings else." Doctor Artemis says._

 _"Records show Riders routinely exhibited mildly sociopathic tendencies, difficulty with socialization with anyone other than each other. Further..." Ozpin states._

 _"The records show efficient behavior operating in hazardous situations. I supplied the tools to maintain that efficiency." Doctor Artemis states._

 _"Do you believe the Onyx Rider succeeded because he was, at his core, broken?" Ozpin asks._

 _"What does Onyx have to do with this? You want to revive him." Doctor Artemis says._

 _"The Onyx Rider isn't dead." Ozpin states._

 _"His file reads 'killed in action'." Doctor Artemis corrects._

 _"Doctor, Riders never die." Ozpin states._

 _"Your mistake was seeing Riders as military hardware. My Riders are humanity's next step." Doctor Artemis states._

 _Doctor Artemis stands up and stares at Ozpin with determination._

 _"Our destiny as a species. Do not underestimate them. But most of all do not underestimate him." Doctor Artemis warms._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The group exits the Chaos Zone in front of a shrine. The shrine is composed of a cirle with eight pillars surrounding it's edge. In the center of the shrine is Light. He is wearing armor designed to look like Grimm bones, which is composed of a helmet, chestplate, shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets, and grieves. The helmet completely covers his face. Underneath the armor is a grey turtle and baggy pants. Light continues to meditate, undisturbed by the new arrivals.

"Wait here." The Rider orders.

The other nod and hold position. Ebony continues to follow the Rider.

"Sit." The Rider orders.

Ebony does as she is told. Light finally looks up, acknowledging the Rider approaching him.

"I wondered when you would return." Light says.

"I've come for your help... To end the Umbra Agency." The Rider states.

Light stands up with his left arm behind his back.

"Try to fight and you will fail. The Riders will be destroyed. You will die, and the Onyx Rider will become a servant of evil." Light states.

"What are you talking about?" The Rider asks.

Light begins to approach Onyx.

"The Guardian. It pulls at him, it calls to him. Eventually he will be consumed by it." Light says as he stops walking and draws his weapon.

Light wields a shortsword that blade can split slightly in order to form a railgun. The cross-guard on the sword is made from gun handles. The Roder draws Dragblacker.

"Stand down. The Onyx Rider must be eliminated before he embraces the darkness." Light says.

"I won't let that happen." The Rider states.

* * *

"Should we help him?" Volt asks.

"If Onyx wanted help, he would ask." Brass states.

"Would he...?" Volt questions.

Ebony starts to growl.

"Easy girl," Brass soothes, "Onyx's got this."

* * *

Light charges at the Rider and strikes with a downward swing. The Rider blocks, but is forced towards the ground. The Rider pushes Light's blade upwards and strikes at Light's right, but is blocked. The Rider ducks Light's next swings and unleashes a flurry of strikes. Light blocks them all, but is getting pushed back. The two eventually get into another clash.

"Is this the limit of your knowledge?" Light asks as he takes the upper hand.

"I learned enough." The Rider states as he takes control.

"I think not." Light says as he breaks the clash.

Light strikes upwards and the Rider blocks, but leaves himself open. Light exploits the opening by kicking the Rider into one of the pillars. The Rider then draws one of his pistols and shoots three shots at Light. Light easily blocks them all while walking towards the Rider. The Rider then holsters both his weapons and draws Dragredder and Dragranzer.

"You will never be strong enough to protect your other half and you will perish for your failure." Light states.

The Rider crosses his blades as he engages in another sword clash with Light. The Rider then goes for the offensive, deflecting Light's attacks to pull off his own. Light strikes at the Rider, who blocks with his sword before jumping backwards. The Rider blocks another strike, but Light jumps into the air and kicks him with each leg, landing on his feet. The Rider hits another pillar and falls, his back resting on the pillar. He holds his sword towards Light as the shrine begins to get hit by strong winds. The Rider then looks up to see the winds are being cause by Rubine airship approaching the shrine.

"Even now the servants of Umbra come for your other half." Light states, "You cannot fight forever."

Light holds his ground, sword at the ready.

"You're right." The Rider admits, "I can't protect the Onyx Rider forever."

The Rider lowers his weapons.

"Not even from himself." The Rider admits, "All I can do is what I've done: hold him in the best I could."

The Rider repositions himself on his hands and knees, staring up at Light. Light raises his sword and the Rider looks down, closing his eyes as Light brings the sword down.

"By the right of Paṭika Āvi " Light says as he taps the flat of the sword on the Rider's right shoulder.

"By the will of Kirimcaṉ Cōl." Light says as he taps the flat of the sword on the Rider's left shoulder.

"Onyx Rider, you may rise." Light says as he taps the flat of the sword on the Rider's head.

The Rider looks up as Light holsters the sword into a small shield on his left forearm. The Rider then rises as Light walks back to the center of the shrine.

"Wait... What does this mean?" The Rider asks.

Light stops in the center of the shrine, takes off his helmet, and turns to face Onyx, revealing his golden eyes. His golden hair was tied in a ponytail with the sides short and he had a fluffy beard.

"It means you are what Night once was, our leader." Light states.

One of the pillars collapses as Rubine's airship draws nearer.

"The shrine is falling. Go, I will delay the enemy." Light says.

"You better be right behind me." The Rider states.

Light nods and puts his helmet back on. Onyx opens a portal near Volt, Brass, and Ebony and the group walks through.


	29. Agent Silicon

**_Agent Silicon_**

* * *

 _Red and Onyx gear up as they enter the airship._

 _"What's the plan?" Onyx asks._

 _"We go inside, kill the bastard, and take all his money." Red states._

 _"No. That'll get us both killed." Onyx says._

 _"Fine." Red says, "What do you suggest?"_

 _"We use the monkey." Onyx suggests._

 _"What?" Red asks._

 _"The monkey distracts Gamboge so we can steal his money. Killing Gamboge will be a secondary objective." Onyx explains._

 _"Great plan." Red comments._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The group exit the Chaos Zone at Signal Academy. Light exit the Chaos Zone shortly after, wearing a white cloak that completely covers his body.

"Who are we here for?" Volt asks.

"Silicon." Light answers.

"How did you...?" Brass begins.

"We have the ability to sense each other's aura anywhere on Remnant." The Rider states.

"So, why are you using the tablet?" Volt asks.

"I haven't mastered the technique yet." The Rider states.

The group enters the school and begins walking around the halls.

"We are approaching Silicon." Light states.

The group eventual come across Taiyang.

"Onyx, what are you doing here? I haven't see you in ten years." Taiyang says.

"I'm looking for Silicon." The Rider states.

"And who are they?" Taiyang asks.

"Unimportant." The Rider states.

"What do y...?" Taiyang starts.

"Silicon is located there." Light states as he points to a room.

The group look inside to find Silicon lecturing a class about unarmed combat. Silicon wears a brown suit with black dress shoes and black leather gloves. Silicon turns towards the group.

"No way..." Silicon says.

The Rider motioned his head to signal Silicon to come to him.

"Excuse me for one moment, students." Silicon says as he approaches the Rider.

Onyx closes the door as Silicon exits the room.

"Why are you here?" Silicon asks.

"We need to go." The Rider states.

"What?" Silicon asks.

"The Umbra Agency has returned." Light states.

"I'm not fighting anymore." Silicon states.

"Hold on... What's the Umbra Agency?" Taiyang asks.

The group ignore Taiyang as their conversation continues.

"If the last of our old team don't unite, we will die." The Rider says.

"We all know what the Umbra Agency is capable of." Volt states.

"I don't want to." Silicon states.

"We have a choice: We stand united or fall divided." Light states.

Silicon stares at the ground as he speaks.

"I'll do it. But, when we are done with the Umbra Agency, I'm done fighting." Silicon states.

The Rider nods and opens a portal to the next member.

"Fill in for me, will ya'." Silicon says to Taiyang as he walks into the portal.


	30. Agent Flame

_**Agent Flame**_

* * *

 _The ten test subjects gather in a briefing room. A large screen projects a large airship. Next to it is Doctor Artemis._

 _"That's your target." Doctor Artemis says, "Take a good look."_

 _The screen switches between three images, the ship, it's blueprints, and a map showing the airship's current location._

 _"Zero-Two, begin the briefing." Doctor Artemis orders._

 _A girl the same age as the test subjects walks out from behind Doctor Artemis. The girl looks similar to the doctor._

 _"This is the FAC Requiem." Zero-Two_

 _"Nice name." Volt comments._

 _"Quiet." Night orders._

 _"Your primary objectives are to infiltrate and disable the airship, without destroying it. Your secondary objectives are to download the FAC Requiem's network database and to capture the captain of the airship. How you complete these objects are up to you." Zero-Two states._

 _"Any questions?" Dr. Artemis asks._

 _Night raises his hand. Zero-Two nods for him to speak._

 _"Why are we engaging this airship?" Night asks._

 _"The FAC Requiem is equipped with a prototype Fusion Cannon." Zero-Two answers._

 _"What we intend to do the weapon is classified." Doctor Artemis states._

 _The test subjest gear up and get inside of a dropship. The dropship takes off and flies the test subjects to their target._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The group exits the portal in an apartment building. They see a hooded man sitting on the couch.

"Flame...?" Volt calls as he touches the man. The hooded man falls over, revealing his pale face.

"He's dead." Brass states.

"That is not Flame." Light says.

The Rider stares out a window to see a man on a rooftop, armed with a sniper. The man is wearing a navy blue ballistic armor with flame orange details. Over the armor is a black leather belt and bandolier with pouches. The man also wears a helmet with a visor that resembles a ballistic mask. The man sees the Rider turns and runs. The Rider jumps through the window and grapples to the rooftop before chasing after the assassin.

"Where's he going?" Volt asks.

Light points out a window where the Rider and the assassin are visible. Brass, Volt, and Silicon jump out that window to follow assist the Rider in the chase. Light stares at the dead body, before watching the chase as those involved leave his line of sight.

* * *

The Rider, Volt, Silicon, and Brass runs after the assassin, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The assassin jumps off a rooftop towards the highway below. When the Rider and the others reaches the rooftop, he loses sight of the assassin. The Rider focuses his senses and spots the assassin on top a bank truck. The Rider then opens a portal and teleports onto the truck, closing it before the others can follow or see where he teleported to. The assassin turns to see the Rider on the truck behind him. The assassin immediately jumps off the truck onto a nearby car. He continues to jump from vehicles to vehicle until he gets to the edge of the highway, with the Rider following behind. As the Rider reaches the highway's edge, the assassin jumps down opening a portal beneath him, revealing himself to be Flame. Flame escape is intercepted by another portal opening next to him. Light comes out of the portal and kicks Flame away from the portal. Flame crashes onto the ground, while the Rider and Light land perfectly. The Rider draw his blades and holds them towards Flame.

"Why did you kill him?" The Rider asks.

"Do you even know who he is?" Flame responds.

"His name was Maize Magnolia. He was a former Atlesian soldier, discharged due to smuggling equipment. Magnolia escaped from Atlesian custody two days ago." Light explains.

"Guess you would, Light." Flame says.

"You haven't answered my question." The Rider states.

"I killed him because that's my job." Flame states.

The Rider takes out Flame's scroll and looks through it. He finds a contract to kill Magnolia for ten thousand lien.

"Who hired you?" The Rider questions.

"I maintain strict client warran..." Flame begins.

The Rider grabs Flame by his collar and slams him against a wall.

"Red Mordant, that's the name he used." Flame confesses.

"Red..." The Rider repeats

"Interesting." Light says, "Your childhood mentor."

The Rider stares at Light.

"When you said 'Red', your voice lowered and you unconsciously looked up, the same way a child would look up to an adult. If I were to guess, you and Red worked together when you were a child, during the time in between Umbra and Beacon." Light explains.

"Wow..." Flame comments.

"Did he come to you or was this an open bounty?" The Rider asks.

"Open." Flame answers

"You're coming with us. We'll discuss the details later." The Rider says.

Light opens a portal to the others' location. Volt, Brass, and Silicon walk out and wait. The Rider opens another portal to the location of the last test subjects, Camo.


	31. Agent Camo

_**Agent Camo**_

* * *

 _Onyx and Red land on the rooftop of Gamboge's corporate building and the two exit the airship. Red is carrying a cage with him._

 _"Remember where Gamboge's office is?" Onyx asks._

 _"Twenty-first floor." Red says._

 _"Which room?" Onyx asks._

 _"The entire floor." Red clarifies._

 _The two take the stairs to Gamboge's office and search for Gamboge's living quarters, built in case of late nights. Once inside, Onyx opens a portal for the two to exit the Shadow Zone. Red opens the cage and a monkey exits. The monkey begins to jump onto the shelves and looks around. Onyx and Red re-enter the Shadow Zone. The door opens and Gamboge walks inside, carrying a revolver, while Onyx and Red exit. He sees the monkey grab Gamboge's golden watch from his nightstand._

 _"Theifing little..." Gamboge begins._

 _Gamboge shoots the monkey, killing it instantly._

 _"Serves the little bastard right." Gamboge says._

* * *

 _"What the fuck!" Red shouts as he hears the gunshot._

 _"Oh my god! Did you just fucking kill my monkey!" Red yells._

 _"Oh my god, monkey!" Red shouts as he runs into Gamboge's room._

 _"Oh my... You fucking fuck!" Red yells._

 _"I will fucking kill you!" Red states._

 _Onyx opens a portal and Red exits the Shadow Zone._

 _"I will fucking... Fucking die!" Red shouts as he shoots Gamboge._

 _Red begins to relentlessly slash at Gamboge, not giving Gamboge any time to react. Red finishes Gamboge by decapitating him with Redemption's Edge in it's dagger form._

 _"That mother fucker killed my monkey!" Red shouts._

 _Red begins to squeeze his eyes shut and looks down. Red pulls out a flask and begins to drink from it. Red then covers his eyes with his left hand._

 _"Monkey..." Red says._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The group exits the portal in a forrest. They look around, identifying the area as the location of one of the Umbra Agency's old sub-labs. The group heads towards the lab's entrance and investigate it.

"Strange..." The Rider comments.

"What's up?" Brass asks.

"This door is in the exact same condition as Umbra's main lab on Menagerie." The Rider states.

"So Rubine's been here...?" Volt asks.

"No." Light states.

Light feels the edge of the destroyed door with two of his fingers.

"This damage was not caused by the Umbra Agency's or Atlesian weaponry. It was caused by Camo's aura." Light explains.

"Camo trying to destroy every trace of the Umbra Agency, just like us." Volt says.

"I sense there is more to his actions than that." Light states.

"Correct." Camo says.

Even with his distorded voice, the group recognizes their ally. The group turns to the source of Camo's voice. They watch as Camo uncloaks in front of them. He is wearing Atlesian armor, it resembles standard Atlesian armor in black with the helmet covering the entire face.

"The Atlesian Assassin?" The Rider asks.

"If I use armor that give me invisibility, no one will suspect that it is my semblance." Camo explains.

"You trying to hide your existence, erase all traces of Umbra and in turn, you." Silicon says.

"Yes, but I'm planning to destroy more than Umbra." Camo says.

"What else would have the knowledge of Umbra?" Volt ask.

"A group that seems to have access to Umbra's entire network..." Camo says.

 _Eclipse_


	32. Heads Just Roll

_**Heads Just Roll**_

* * *

 _"Huntsmen were made to kill monsters._

 _It doesn't matter who posted the mission,_

 _The lien has to be right,_

 _That's all._

 _Huntsmen don't debate._

 _Their conscience plays no part._

 _They just get on with it..._

 _Then pick up the lien tossed at their feet,_

 _And set off on their way._

 _Folk don't expect Huntsmen to save them from themselves."_

* * *

 **I must apologize for the delay. Writers block along with planning for the future. I will try to take less time from now on. My currect projects are the One Shot Heads Just Roll and the Side Story Grimm Contract. When those are done, I will get back to remastering.**


End file.
